Of Angry British and Cute Aliens
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: For some strange reason I fell through this mysterious whole and landed in the world of Hetalia, normally it would be a dream but it doesn't help when everyone assumes I'm an alien and am forced to be under Britain's watch who's nothing like he portrays to be. Can they really get me back home?
1. One

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it cup of tea, because England is Britian and their all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ - **Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_ Riku's Inner thoughts**

* * *

 _'Nee Nee Papa_

 _wain wo choudai_

 _Nee Nee Mama_

 _Nee Nee Mama'_

I sing along to the song as I finish watching the last episode for today, I swear that song is addicting to the ears it's almost like that other song..

How does it go again..

 **"IMMA ALL ABOUT THAT BASS**  
 **BOUT THAT BASS NO TROUBLE!"** That's the one; I turn towards the source emitting that horrible sound "Can't you sing a little lower Shin-no better yet just sing it in your head."

"DAW! C'mon Riku, I happen to have the voice of an angel!" Shin states as he puts an arm around my shoulder. I grin at how he believes that he actually does have a good voice, "Yea, if that's so why are you here on earth and not up in heaven?" I ask teasingly. He stops to think of a good reason but I know that I have already won that battle.

"That's-"

"Too late you took to long.."

"Huh? What no fair" he whines for the second time in a row. Shin in case you all are wondering is my best friend since forever, we've been together since elementary school. He's always been there to sorta get me outta my shell. Shin has orange hair which he likes to take care of it at ALL times- seriously he's like a girl with her shoes or makeup or something. He wears it pushed back only leaving two strands out in the front. You could sorta call him a pretty boy.

"How cruel Riku! I happen to let you know that I unlike most men of the world like to maintain a clean appearance, it attracts more women that way my fellow pal" I swear it's like I'm looking at France from Hetalia when he speaks to me that way. "Yea and also more slaps from them as well.." I comment lowly as I walk towards my TV and exit my movie

"Hey! It's not my fault that Ako doesn't understand my love for women. I am a man who even though has so much love for women, is afraid of letting another love himself." I stare blankly at him- wait a minute how did my lights go out?

"I am that one man who's known the feeling of love but also the feeling of being stepped aside.."

 _'Where did this pitch black background come from? And how's there only light on you and not nowhere else...?'_ I think to myself.

"Do you understand Riku..I can't let no one tamper on this highly-manly-yet-for-some-reason-overly-but-extremely-sensitive heart..!" He exclaims in a voice full of sudden passion, where did those stars come from? And how is he suddenly crying tears?

"Uh...yea" That was the only response I had to that uhhh scene.

* * *

"Did you finish your homework Riku?" Shin asks me as he's going through his messy backpack looking for the paper to our assignment. I sigh in a low frustration.

"Shin didn't I give you a binder with dividers so that you can put all your papers in there?" I'm not OCD but I get angry when people are messy because their just too lazy to be organize.

"Yea about that, I forgot it at home this morning, but I will most definitely take it on Monday!" Humph sure he is.

"Your not gonna take it because you don't wanna carry it around do ya?" I ask him, he bites his lower lip as he everts my gaze. I thought as much.

"It's not that I'm thinking I'll look like a nerd Riku, just imagine me trying to manage this hair-" He paces a hand through his hair to emphasis how important it is "- and carrying such a big schoolbag _plus_ a binder, no way."

"Alright, whatever.." I say giving up, he's clearly not gonna change his mind. I hand him my papers which I had already pulled out of my binder. He grins once he takes it from my hands "Thanks dude! I'll bring this back to you!" Knowing him I know he won't really do it until Sunday- why does he wait until last minute I have no idea.

Well I suppose I should present myself to you all, my name is Riku Hanson and yes I know I have an American/Japanese name that's because my mother is Japanese and my father is American. I rarely know anything about my Japanese side due to the fact that I was born here and my mother came to America when she was 6 so she barely knows anything either. The only reason I'm able to speak Japanese is because my father made me speak to my grandparents everyday since I was small that and anime of course.

I'm what most people nowadays consider an Otaku; meaning in short terms an anime nerd. Now I want to make it clear to everyone that I an not an anime nerd I just have an overly fascination on certain shows such as Hetalia being my number one, and secondly Full Metal Alchemist **_(Not the Brotherhood version I hate it)._** Other than that there's not much about anime that I know of.

Hetalia has always been my favorite since I was first introduced to it by a fellow Otaku friend name Mai- now she's the epitome of Otaku. She practically knows every anime show out there **_(And yes M rated ones too...d-don't look at me like that! There's no way I'd be into that sort of thing!)_ ** Rather than spending her money on things that she needs or maybe saving up, she prefers to spend it on anime merchandise, fabrics and cloths to design cosplays and going to conventions! I've only been to the one here in my town; Mai on the other hand has somehow miraculously managed to go to at least 5 or more every year-seriously!?

Anyway back to Hetalia- I just love the characters and how no matter what day I'm having it always puts a smile to my face. My favorite character has to be Italy- he's so outgoing and is willing to befriend everyone, also I would LOVE to try one of his pastas; there was one week when I would only eat pasta and my parents thought if I had a crush on an Italian. I just simply replied "I'm just really craving pasta.." and that's all that was said about that.

Compared to Shin who's practically OCD with his hair and appearance; me I just keep it basic. I have pitch black face length hair which is slightly spiked- it's very basic. **_(For those of you who are visuals just say I have the hair of the main guy in this show Mai told me, I believe it was called Tsubasa Chemicals or something like that.)_** Along with my father's hazel-colored eyes- I don't care much for the latest trend of clothing but if anything I prefer wearing long sleeves than short sleeves it's much more comfortable that way.

So in plain simple; I'm just your regular average plain guy. Nothing more and nothing less.

 _*Popipopipopipo*_  
 _*Popipopipopipo*_

Ughh..Don't ask why I have that song-and it's not my ringtone it's Mai's. She begged me to use it for whenever she calls; luckily she doesn't call frequently so as of now I have had no embarrassing experiences with it.

I reach my hand and grab my cell and answer the call "Yea Mai?" I can hear so much noise in the background and when I take a quick glance at the clock I see that it's 4:00 which means Mai's club _**(Yes it's an anime club and no I'm not a member since I'm not an Otaku!)**_

"Rikuu~ We all decided to have an anime binge afternoon along with snacks and then a pizza afterwards! What do you say? You wanna join us?" I keep telling her that even though I appreciate the kind gesture I just don't know that much about anime as she and her club mates- I only know two shows for crying out loud!

"Ehh I don't know Mai, you know I'm not as knowledgeable on anime as you and your pals." I state calmly as I start to play with my stress ball. I hear her whines in the other line and I try not to fall for them; Mai is a very persuasive chick.

"Actually Riku, I just remembered that we are also going to just binge on three animes today, and will be watching two hours on each of them." Why is she giving me all that information, no matter what she says I'm not gonna go.

"There gonna be: Hellsing-

 ** _(Too Bloody and Gore)_**

"-One Piece-"

 **(Takes soo long for it to be over..)**

"-and Hetalia"

 **(A complete waste of-what!)**

"What was the last one again?" I ask just to verify that I'm not sorta losing my hearing ability, knowing Mai she's probably smirking into the phone as we speak "He-taa-lii-iaa!" She sings, mimicking the sound exactly like Italy did in the first episode of Hetalia.

"You planned this didn't you?" I ask her with a small chuckle.

"Yep! Now are you coming or what?" She asks me one last time; well I was planning on catching up on my fanfictions but that can wait until tomorrow I guess. I can't help but smile into the phone this time.

"Alright then, I'm in.."

* * *

 **Kehehe~**

 **I'm soo excited about this story!** **Also none of the opinions in this story are my own; I happen to love Hellsing, especially Alucard... hehe*inner smirk***

 **A-Anyway I wanted this story to have the same humor as Hetalia does and just make it sorta like a crack, parody, drama type of story. I love the type of stories where the character question the author's choices and sorta break the fourth wall.**

 **It's all about breaking the forth wall in this story my peeps!**

 **Alright I believe I have commented enough, I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Bye my bookworms!**


	2. Dos

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it cup of tea, because England is Britian and their all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ - **Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_** **Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_ Authors Convo**

* * *

After taking a quick shower and bidding my parents farewell I head towards my school; I practically live 5 minutes away so I was in no absolute hurry or anything. I look around at the empty streets and the sudden disappearance of life.

Some people may consider me an old man compared to my age because I seriously believe that technology has made this world a lot worse than it would be without it; I mean it's Friday for crying out loud! I would have expected a lot of life roaming around and a lot of noises but it's just dead silence.

That's one of the things that I love about Hetalia is the towns, the villages, everything looks so alive and the people are in the streets all day, not cooped up in a room sitting on their laptop playing online games or watching TV.

I don't even have a TV in my room; except for Hetalia the only thing I enjoy doing is reading and going out and exploring. The world used to be so free and pure before it got corrupted.

I was too into my thoughts that I almost tripped- but luckily I regain my balance. "Man, that was close.." When I turned to see what I tripped with it was a little shocking to see nothing there.

"Huh?" I walk back to it and look at the side walk from a different angle hoping to see some sort of unbalance- but there was nothing. _'Now that's just odd'_ I tilt my head in confusion and decide to just shrug it off, maybe it was my mind believing I tripped on something.

* * *

 _ **(Yea right, I know for a fact that I tripped on something, Hey Author! I'm not crazy!)**_

 _ ***Hey you can't just cut off from the storyline like that!***_

 _ **(Why not?)**_

 _ ***My bookworms will be confused!, You have to stick to what I tell you!***_

 _ **(No way am I gonna listen to you!)**_

 _ ***This is not in your character Riku, you are a sweet boy who is so caring and innocent***_

 _ **(Everyone has an inner thought which constantly 100% has a rude and mean personality)**_

 _ ***...I refuse to turn this chapter into just an OC and author bickering, now my bookworms let's continue!***_

 _ **(Hey! Wait I wasn't-!)**_

* * *

If someone were to ask you to find the anime club, it will definitely be like finding a clown in a crowd of businessmen, that's how easy it would be. The door is covered in Japanese calligraphy and images of various anime shows and you can hear the blasting sounds of J-pop music filling the entire hallway.

"Here goes.." I say to myself, preparing for the types of people in there and how everything will end up being. As soon as I open the door a force pushes me back against the wall; the wall leaves a little pain on my back.

"Rikuuu!" The squeaky voice of a mouse brings me back to present as I look down to see cat eyes looking back at me, and dark midnight blue hair that falls straight towards her the top of her abdomen and I can't not take notice at the ears that are wiggling dead at me.

"A cat Mai?" I ask normally, every time I see Mai; she's in a different cosplay than last time. I honestly don't remember her true hair and eye color anymore.

"Not just any cat Riku.." she pulls away puts one hand against her hips and puts all it's weight towards her right leg. "I'm cosplaying from; Tsukuyomi!"

*Cricket cricket*

I just stare at her blankly, she then gives me an angry pout-she should know this by now. "Moon Phase?" she asks, as if giving me the English name would be of any help.

*cricket cricket*

"Hazuki?"

*Cricket cricket*

"Neko Mimi Mode!"

*cricket cricket*

"HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN KNOW NEKO MIMI MODE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I sigh knowing very well what she's gonna do now.

Mai goes hysterical again, and now she's showing me the song along with random people who begin to dance it.

"Pay attention Riku!" she instructs me as I 'pay' attention. I come to the conclusion that almost 55% or more of anime songs have an annoying and addicting beat that I believe is meant to get stuck in your head for a certain period of time.

 _'Neko Mimi'_

 _'Neko Mimi Mode'_

 _Neko Mimi Mode ma de'_

* * *

"Did you get all that Riku?" Mai asks as she takes a sip of water and dries her face with a cloth. "Yea.." I say just so that she doesn't get into another song.

I'm still recovering from when she and a group of friends did 'The World is Mine' by: Nimu? Miku? I believe. Ughh too much hip movement.

"Good! Now c'mon we're just about to start!" She exclaims as she pulls me in by her hand. I chuckle as I let her drag me into the room full of Otakus.

Compared to me and Shin; I have only known Mai for 2 years. We met during our freshmen year of high school, during that time she was still the same obsessed anime girl as she is now **_(Ok she's ten times more obsessed now then she was then)_** She came one day dressed as Edward and I couldn't help but comment on it. I mean she did a very good job on it.

Originally Mai has blonde hair which due to the many cosplay she does she decided to cut it to a bob, and she has big black eyes. When she's not cosplaying she's wearing plaid shirts with tank tops underneath and regular jeans. I personally love Mai's style cause she can wear a plaid shirt and make it look good and she can also wear a wine colored racer tank with a black choker and tight black pants and make it work as well. She's a mixture between goth and country.

Since the 'Edward Elric' incident she would come and talk to me whenever she saw me and I would talk to her; when I told her I only liked Fullmetal Alchemist she seemed to understand perfectly but would on occasions bring me some of her DVD's to watch- I would only watch the first episode of each and stop there.

It was when she handed me Hetalia and I saw the first episode that I wanted to see more. "Um..do you by any chance have more Hetalia DVD's?" I asked her the next day; she was generous enough to allow me to keep the three volumes she had "I've grown out of Hetalia, I'll let you keep my first three volumes." she told me as she handed me the two other ones.

That Friday I literally was an Otaku; I stayed up all night just watching the show. By then I had memorized all of the countries version of Marukaite Chikyuu and had even downloaded them all to my CD player.

Other than that it's not like I go out buying Hetalia shirts or plushies or want to dress up as one of them no, I just really love the show.

* * *

 **( _Hey! Why am I constantly saying I'm not an Otaku!)_**

 _ ***Because your not..***_

 _ **(Haven't you ever heard that when people deny doing/being anything is because in the end they are!)**_

 _ ***But your not one so that shouldn't matter***_

 _ **(Stop having me explain myself to these readers!)**_

 _ ***I apologize to you all..let's just continue.***_

 _ **(Woah now don't even think abo-!)  
**_

* * *

I actually enjoyed myself quite a lot then what I initially thought, I was even more happy about watching Hetalia with others who enjoy _'Not as much as me but still enjoy it'._ Even though Mai and a few others insisted that I stay for the other two shows; I just wasn't up for it-besides I had a great time with them **.** _ **  
**_

As I'm walking back home I'm shocked to see how dark it has gotten suddenly, it was still broad daylight when I was heading over towards the school. _'Oh well, it's not like it hasn't happened before.'_ I think as I see the familiar steps that I had tripped on earlier.

"This time I'll be more careful" As I make my towards it I extend my foot over a few inches away from the 'tripping' spot. I sigh internally knowing that I'm all clear now. Once I bring my other foot over and take two steps I find myself trip once again.

But the strange part is I can't regain my balance; I didn't know if maybe my eyes were playing tricks but everything suddenly slowed down for me and when I look towards the ground a large whole opens up and the next thing I knew:

I was falling.

I didn't know what happened, it's like I'm still in a state of shock. _'How did I trip in the air like that? Why did everything slow down? How's it possible for a whole to just randomly appear under a person? How fast am I going anyway?'_

I close my eyes hoping that I wake up in bed or at least back in the school. "Not real, n-not real..." I mutter lowly as I stay silent.

Suddenly, even very faintly I am almost positive that I can hear water and birds? I open my eyes in horror; birds and water and white light can only mean one thing.

 _'I am gonna die!'_

"NOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!" I yell hysterically hoping it will be a way to get me outta this mess, I can feel a breeze and the sounds are starting to get louder and louder.

"AHHH!" I close my eyes and wait for death to take me. Mom, Dad, Shin, Mai..I'll miss you guys.

I feel myself land on something not to heavy and yet not as soft as a pillow either, I don't feel any excruciating pain either..  
What's going on? I'm afraid to open my eyes in case someone or something will pounce on me.

"Ow..My bloody head.." A voice that I feel like I've heard before catches my attention, if I'm still alive then where am I?

* * *

 **(Oh my gosh! Just open your eyes already! The readers hate being pulled on hold!)**

 ***Riku! I'm starting not to like your inner thoughts. Anyway why are you yelling at yourself!?"***

 **(Aren't you the author? Make me open my eyes and stop acting like a girl!)**

 ***I'm gonna get rid of you by the fifth chapter...**mumbles***

 **(Huh? What was that?)**

 ***Let's finish this chapter everyone***

 **(Stop ignoring me!)**

* * *

I sigh knowing that I'm not useful with my eyes clothes; alright Riku be brave you got this. I slowly start to open my eyes and at first all I see is a blur of green and yellow.

 _'Am I in a forest?'_ I think as I finally open them and come face-to-face to: not a forest.

Wait a second...this person looks an awful lot like. I shake my head trying to stop my head from changing on me at a time like this.

"Hey, um I don't think doing that will make the headache any less painful." The British male voice advices me-wait? How do I know he's British. He surely sounds like it. I stop shaking my head and as soon as I lift my head I'm completely oblivious to any other surroundings.

The blonde hair...

Those enchanted emerald orbs

Those..

Those..

FUZZY EYEBROWS!

"N-No way..." I say softly and the man raises one of the fuzzies and asks me if I'm alright. "Um, are you alright there old chap?" British accent

British accent..

I feel my head pounding like crazy, it was a defiantly bad idea to shake my head, my vision begins to blur and after that I go back to seeing nothing but utter darkness. Before I completely lost conscious I could've sworn I head someone speak maybe it was my imagination.

"Ugh, bloody hell"

* * *

 **Kehe~**

 **It's getting better and better. How do you guys feel about the whole fourth wall? I will say I have never done it as part of my story so if you guys feel like it doesn't work just let me know ok?**

 **But I'm really excited about what will happen next! I know all of you are as anxious as me so I will stop talking and let you guys continue on.**

 **Bye my bookworms!**

 **Next Time:  
"I'm not a musician! How many times to I have to repeat myself!?"**

 **"Britain your musician is mean!"**

 **"Seriously you two, it's obvious he's not a musician."**

 **"Exactly, thanks -"**

 **"He's an adorable mage who's come to fill our wounds with a little _amour_."**

 **"I AM NOT!"**


	3. San

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ - **Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_** **Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

Ughh I feel so worn out for some reason, what in the world happened to me?  
Oh..yea; I had went to school to hang out with Mai. Then one my way home I sorta..tripped?

Then..I landed on..

on top of...

AH!

I open my eyes and quickly sit up and try to regain some breath that for some reason I was lacking. After I was calmed down a little bit emotionally I turned around and once again found myself in another state of shock. "AHH!" I yelled as I stepped back.

"AHHH!" Yelled the other voices- now tell me how would you all react when you suddenly see all of the characters from Hetalia looking down at you. I was scared, shocked, happy? But mostly shocked more than anything.

I then feel a hand touch my shoulder and when I turn I see Britain- who I remember landing on. "Don't worry we won't hurt you, stop yelling will ya?" He says it in an irritated tone of voice.

Humph, who does he think he is getting irritated at me for? I'm the one who has a reason to be irritated! But he also has a point, yelling also won't solve a thing.

 _'Alright..maybe they may know a reason as to why I'm here..'_ I think positively.

I look up at the countries and suddenly feel very nervous- I mean no matter if they're just cartoons they still fight and kill like any regular human. "Um..I'm sorry for yelling," I say slowly and look at my hands. For a while, their quiet and I believe that I may have said something wrong until a very familiar laugh stops it.

"AHAHA, Brit dude! It's about time you summon something useful!" Wait huh?

"Aiya..couldnt you have made him not so loud aru" What are they talking about?

"I agree with America-san on this one.." Do they..?

"I'm just happy he finally summoned a pair of legs, and what nice ones this one has ohonohon.." They think I was summoned.

I stand up and glare at them "I am not one of this guy's demons!" I state pointing at Britain. America laughs either clearly not paying attention to a word I just said. "Dude, you summoned a feisty one! He sure has a bark!" They're not listening to me.

Britain coughs as he gets up; maybe he will tell them the truth I mean, after all, I landed on him from the sky, practically. He steps next to me and wraps an arm around me and pushes me toward him. Wow. I can feel his chest through his clothing, it's really hard. _'What am I thinking!'_ I quickly shake my head hoping that my pale cheeks returned to its normal color.

"Ha! Serves you wankers right! I told you that the Great Britain is an expert in summoning only the best!" WHAT?! He takes a lock of his hair and flips it back, where did these sparkles come from? "Heh, I can't reveal all my secrets can I?" Is it me or did his facial features turn into a human almost? **(Snap out of it Riku!)**

"What are you saying?" I remove myself from Britain's grasp and step closer towards the rest "He's lying he didn't su-" Britain covers my mouth before I can say more. Even though I still speak hoping they can understand me.

"HAHA! Apparently, I made this one with a mind of its own, I'll know that now for the future.!" Why is he lying to them? He knows very well he did not summon me!

* * *

 ***Kehehe I'm soo happy for this!***

 **(Hey! You're not allowed to cut out of the storyline!)**

 ***I'm the author, I can do whatever I want!***

 **(I hate you...)**

 ***Riku...your soo mean!***

 **(I don't hate you for real, happy?)**

 ***Yep!***

* * *

I start squirming away from his grasp-I do not want him to touch me right now! I want him to tell them I'm not his puppet! "Iggy I think you made him mad, bro.." No kidding!

"I told you not to call me that, and he's not angry he's just not wanting to listen to me!" He answers back and I keep moving around until a cold metal meets my back. ' _T-That's not...!'_ Even though I can't see I have a feeling I know what's poking my back.

"I don't really want to hurt you, but your kind of drawing my patience.." I don't move or blink, how can I when I literally have a gun pointed at me; Britain wouldn't really shoot me will he?

Wait..? I don't even know the real Axis nor Allies...their like actors who play a role to entertain 'us' with. It's true, Britain is 100% nothing like he is on the show. "Now will you play along; little one. Or will I have to.." A clicking sound finishes the sentence for him and I nod right away. His breath is warm on my cheek and I can't help but take in the scent of green tea that he's releasing from his breath. "Heh, good boy." I felt like a dog when he said those words to me.

He lets me go and pats my shoulder "There now, he just needs to be reminded who his master is!" I have no idea what his intentions are with lying to them? But for now I'll just play along. "Please accept my apology" I add politely with a bow; when I come back up I'm face-to-face with France.

"Don't be frightened my little _mon ami_ , France here welcomes you with open arms and more.." France is 100% exactly like he is in the show. Even though I know he's serious I don't want to encourage him. "Ehehe, thanks but I'm good now." I comment truthfully.

Giving off a small sigh of content he takes my hand "Such a strong young boy you are, don't worry _mon ami_ ; I'll protect you from any lecherous men who want to _entacher votre corps"_ he gives it a small kiss before letting it go.

"A bigger pervert protecting a kid from many perverts. How ironic is that?" Britain says in a low voice but makes sure France still hears it.  
"Ha! your just jealous because your..." his voice dies down a bit as he gives me a glance."My what? Out with it you Frog Breath! Oh? You can't come up with anything can't you!" Britain taunts thinking that France has ran out of comebacks.

"What does he do anyway, Britain?" France finally asks the golden question. This catches the British man off guard as if he wasn't prepared for a 'normal-common-sense-question'?

"Ja, I'm curious as vell" Germany's voice is even more deeper in person than in the show, it's strong and also intimidating.

"Yea Dude! What can he do!?" America's loud voice forces Britain to try and come up with an answer. "Eh, well...y-you see this f-fellow over here I-isn't really." Of course he doesn't know what to say, because he didn't summon me!

 _ **(Wait a minute, this is perfect! With France asking the question Britain will be sure to spill the beans now! Watching him tremble is such a sight-that's his fault for lying in the first place so I feel no sympathy!)**_

"Ve~ I know, I know!" the source of the overly-excited voice can only belong to one person: Italy. "He'sa wanna athose 'a magic people!" he states confidently as if he hit the red dot.

"What?" Britain asks, however; America's voice stops him in the middle.

"A Magician! Sweet bro, show us a magic trick!" He asks, now everyone is looking at me. I can't do magic to save my life! I look at Britain for a bit of help but he just gives me a blank stare _'Your not just gonna let me defend for myself are you!?'_

"What are you gawking at me for, show them something.." he orders. I'll take that as a yes, there's no way I'm gonna preform when I don't even know one trick!

That's it, I could care less what Britain does to me, I'm not about to humiliate myself. "You got it all wrong I'm not a magician, I don't even know magic" I say sternly trying my best to keep a serious face.

Their silent for only a second as they look amongst each other. "Aiya, what kind of magic is that?" comments China.

"Yea dude, what kind of magician doesn't know magic?" Are these guys deaf?

"I'm not a magician I said!" I raise my voice; I'm starting to get angry now.

"Ja Britain, I don't think this count as a magic trick?"

"Unless it involves making people death, he's doing a good job aru."

What's with these guys, their just as clueless in person as they are in the show. Even though it's funny watching them it's not when your trying to have a normal conversation.

"I keep saying I don't do magic, how many times do I have to say it!" I yell more loudly this time, can _someone_ listen to me?

"Vee~ Britain's magician is scary~"

"Yea Iggy, your magician is mean!"

I literally felt like my head was about to explode, why is everyone under the assumption that I'm a magician; what's it gonna take for them to believe me?!France walks up to the center and lifts his hands in the air.

"Now now, clearly you can see he's not a magician." Wow? France actually believes me, it's nice to know at least one person has a-

"He's a mage that's come to fill our lives with _un petit amour, oui_?" Once again I underestimated France. "I AM NOT!" I yell angrily; my face was red in anger and embarrassment.

* * *

 **(This is irritating me!, can't you just let me punch one of these guys!)**

 ***No! Your not a violent person!***

 **(I'm willing to be for the sake of having peace!)**

 ***Just be patient, have faith in me!***

 **(...I'm so screwed)**

* * *

Their still not listening to me; I feel exhausted and I'm upset cause I have no idea how I even got here. _'I just want to leave, I want to go home...'_ I slouch to the ground and hide my head between my knees. The rest of the countries are still talking amongst themselves, doesn't anyone have the slightest bit of empathy?

I feel my eyes water and am thankful that they can't see my tears since I'm hiding them. I cried silently that I didn't notice the hand that was now ruffling my hair; lifting my tear-stained face up I see Britain looking straight ahead at his friends.

"Listen!" his loud, and serious voice silences the rest of the nations as everything is silent now, I watch as Britain ruffles is hair in frustration? "Ughh Bloody Hell." he complains and with his other hand that was on top of my head he uses that to grab my hand and pull me up. "Ah!" The sudden movement catches me off guard but I relax myself right away. I keep forgetting that Britain is a lot stronger than he lets on.

"Alright, truth is I don't know this guy, he fell from the sky and landed on me. Don't ask me how cause I don't even know!" He explains it in the only way Britain can. Still, I'm glad he finally told the truth and maybe now they will be able to explain what may be going on..

"Yes, what is it America?" America adjusts his glasses as looks at Britain just as confused as the rest seem to be. "So..he's not a magician?"

...

..

" **NO HE'S BLOODY NOT!"**

I have a feeling that getting to the bottom of my situation will be a lot harder than it actually should be..  
Why did I have to get stuck in Hetalia with the nations who are clueless?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is finished!**

 **I'm making sure not to write everything all in a day! I have to separate the chapters; but it's soo exciting when I start writing these chapters cause I have so many different routes.**

 **Wait...?**

 **I should do the same story with different routes! This is England's, maybe next I'll do Germany's or maybe e-*Riku covers mouth***

 **(I thought I had it worst, you guys are true MVP to be following an author like...** _ **this**_ **one.. Either please review and favorite this story if you find it appropriate. See ya'll next chapter)**

 **Next Time:**

 **"Are you a country?"**

 **"Huh? No I'm Riku"**

 **"Riku? Hey is he from you Japan?"**

 **" _Ie_** ** _,_ I haven't seen a country like him before.."**

 **"Maybe he's a city?"**

 **"I'm not a city, either! I'm human"**

 **"Aiya, we're all human.."**

 **...**

 **"He's an alien bro! THIS IS THE ALIEN INVASION DUDES!"**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Mon ami_ \- my friend (French)**

 ** _Entacher votre corps"-_ Damage your body(French)**

 ** _Un petit amour, oui?-_ A little love, yes?(French)**

 ** _Ie_ -No(Japanese)**


	4. Vier

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ - **Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_** **Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

I have never felt so uncomfortable in all my life...

"Hmm.."

"Ohonohon.."

Do you guys know that feeling you get when you enter a class and everyone just stops and stares? Yea just imagine them still staring at you for a quiet long, eerie, amount of time.

"Daaaa"

"Aruuu.."

"Anoo"

I can't take much more of this atmosphere..!

"Humph.."

"Veee~"

"WILL YOU ALL STOP STARING AT ME!" I yell finally step away from my personal bubble and I can finally breath again. Oh no..what are they talking about now.

"Maybe he's a robot?"

"Aiya how do we find out?" I felt my body tense when I see France make his way towards me. "Robots have a switch _oui_? Let's just find his somewhere along his body." he says it in his all-famous seductive voice. I quickly get up and hide behind Britain before he's able to touch me.

"I-I'm not a robot." I explain honestly. They all look at one another and sit in front of me, Britain moves and makes his way to sit next to America. "Then explain yourselv, vhat are you doing here?" German asks; I start to fidget as Germany is a very intimidating guy, but that's why everyone listens to him.

"I-I don't really know, I was walking home when I tripped and fell through a whole and before I knew it I ended up here." I explain as I looked into the tall German's eyes,  
"Vee~ that's too bad." Italy comments as he gives me a sympathetic look.

"Hold on there, doesn't he act a little overly polite?" France comments.

"Hmm he kinda does." How can someone be overly-polite.

"Da he kinda reminds me of.." Everyone turns and looks at the only nation who's known for politeness.

"I aporogize for disappointing you all; but I do not know this kid" Why does everyone refer to me as kid? I'm practically 18. "Hm, but he does kinda look a bit like you Japan, maybe he's a new city?" Britain analyzes.

" _Ie_ , I haven't been informed of a new city coming about." Well at least France isn't trying to find my 'switch' anymore.

"I'm not a city, my name is Riku" I say over their discussion. America, having heard me explains to Japan that maybe I am apart of his country.

"Maybe he decided to come earlier?" Germany thinks out loud. This is ridiculous.

"I'm not a country, my name is Riku Hanson!" Maybe by adding my last name they will know I'm not from here..

"Riku Hanson?" Britain repeats and looks at France "That's Japanese and American.." who then looks at Germany "Japan and America, huh...?" who then all of them look at Japan and America. America's the only one of the two to voice his opinion.

"NO WAY DUDE! HE'S MY AND JAPAN'S SON!" I give him a blank stare _ **(You have got to be kidding me!)**_

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ME AND JAPAN NEVER DONE ANYTHING OF THE SORT-BETTER YET, WE'RE BOTH GUYS SO IT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED EITHER WAY!"

"It's alvight America, ve don't reary care..-"

"WE DID NOTHING BRO!" He's way to loud to be overreacting over this.

"I'm not a city nor a country, I'm human!" Do they understand, I'm human and belong in the human world not here in the Hetalia world!

"Aiya. We're all humans.."

"Then vhy vould he say..."

...

...

"HE'S AN ALIEN BRO! I KNEW THE ALIEN INVASION WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER DUDES!"  
Now I'm an alien...I give up there's no use talking to them. What a minute?

 _ **(Maybe this could work, I can pretend I'm an alien and have them find a way to get me home! Even if it's not the full-on-full truth it's still the truth. Smart thinking Riku!)**_

"Nice one, I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly.." I say, mimicking a cocky attitude ** _(Hey, I'm not like this in reality)_ ** They all gasp in shock-of course no one could expect someone like me to be an alien.

"It was really fun watching you all guess what I am, although sometimes it was a nerve-hitter." I state as I rub my forehead, they all stand up and America, Britain, and Germany walk up to me.

Funny, they all turn into different people whenever there's a serious situation going on. Each of them looks so brave and ready for anything that I wish they were like that all the time, but then I also enjoy their carefree spirits no matter how much of a headache I get.

* * *

"What do you want?" America asks me.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to invade nor suck your brains out. I just want to get home." I tell them still remembering to façade being alien and all that junk.

"Alright then, we'll help" Huh? That quickly they agreed? Gosh I should thought about being an alien sooner. I was interrupted when I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I look up and see Germany holding me like he was getting ready to throw- HOLD THE PHONE!

"Woah, woah! What are you doing?!" I ask freighted; I hold on tight to Germany's body to make sure I don't fall. "Your an alien right? We're taking you home bro!" Where? To space? no way I'll die up there!

"I don't live in space!" I exclaim as I look down at them; confused China looks at me. "Aliens live in space aru" I shake my head. "Not me! Please put me down, I'm afraid of heights!" I beg to Germany.

"Oh ja, sorry." He apologizes and lets me down slowly; I smile at him and thank him.  
"Oh, it was..ja my pleasure." He doesn't look at me but I take it has him being somewhat flustered.

"So where exactly are you from Riku-san?" Japan asks me; I think out of everyone, Japan's the only one who I believe will actually listen and understand me. "I'm from a different dimension where they are other aliens like me who live. I have my mom and dad there as well.." I probably shouldn't have mentioned my parents since I started to feel very sad and lonely.

"I just want to see them again..." I really missed my parents, I worry about them; I'm their only child so I know they must be worried sick about me as well.

"Riku-san..."

"I know this has nothing to do with you guys so, if you all could just find me a place to stay. I'll figure something out.." I've been expecting them to magically know my reason of being here when their just as confused as I am.

"Vee~ Doitsu, can we a'keep him?" It warmed me a bit to hear that Italy automatically offered me to stay with them. "I honestly appreciate the kind gesture Italy, but I don't really want to intrude. Germany already has enough people staying with him." I mentally face palmed myself; way a go Riku, try not to sound like a stalker.

"Vait, how did you know..-"

"Haha, that's alien powers. I can see everything that goes on!" I was hoping to sort of surprise them but all of their faces just went beet red and would avoid eye contact amongst themselves. "Did I say something wrong?" I say lowly.

Coughing to get everyone's attention Britain looks at the other nations "If this is actually an alien then we can't let him wonder on his own."

Huh? How come?

"It's ok really, I don't want to be a bother to you guys I-" Britain's cold voice interrupts me. "I'm simply trying to protect the earth, we just finished saving it not too long ago I don't want there to be another hassle because of some foolish alien who got lost from home" He could have just said he wanted to watch over me, geez..Britain is such a rude person.

* * *

"HAHA! Then it's settled, Riku will stay with Iggy!"

"WHAT!" Both me and Britain state with the outmost disagreement in our voices.

"It's only fair, besides we all would have allowed you to wonder off, for some reason Britain wants to watch over you. So there ya have alien dude!" I do not agree to this!

"Please don't call me an alien, just Riku. And second..." I point at Britain to make clear who I'm speaking about "I refuse to stay with a British with a bad mouth and a nasty face!"

"Excuse you!, If I remember I practically saved your life since _I_ was the unfortunate one you landed on!"

"I would have preferred to land in the water!"

"Why you bloody little wan-" I pull hard on his cheek, I'm tired of his attitude. If only the world were to know the real Britain. "You will not call me that!"

"Ow! Let go of my cheeks you alien fiend!" I grin as I pull harder "No what are you gonna d-OW!" I was enjoying myself that I left my face wide open; now Britain also has my cheek in his hands.

"Hehe, who's the laughing goat now!" He pulls on them; it's a lot painful than it looks.

"Let me go!"

"Or..?"

"Or. I-I'll suck your brain out!"

"Then go ahead then, you wank-" With my free hand I grab his other cheek and squeeze them apart. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Alvight, Alvight.. you two" Germany finally walks and separates us; ok I'll admit I was acting childish but he started it!

"There's no way I'm living with him!"

"Well you don't have a choice, who else will you go with!?" I stop and look at my options the Axis members already stay together so that just leaves me to America, China, Russia, and France.

I look at Russia and find him smiling at me, but I get a shiver down my spine.

That's ruled out; I look at France and he flips his hair back and licks his lips and mouths something that I refuse to repeat what it was. That said I was left red and scared and finally I look at America automatically shake my head. _'America is like the teenagers in my home. I wouldn't be surprised if he came home every Friday drunk and smelling like burgers'_

 _ **(Urghh Britain is right, he's the only one I can stay with...)**_ "Hymph, fine then" I state as I avoid looking at him.

"Alright dudes, lets head back I'm don't know about you all but I'm starving!" Italy at the mention of food runs over to America "Ve~ I'm hungry to, let's go it'a pasta!"

"Yea! Italy agrees ya'll, let's head out!" With Italy and America running up front, followed by Germany and Japan, then China and Russia and wait a minute where is France?

"Don't be scared amour, if the plane ride is too much I'll have a boat send for us right away-" A wrapper is thrown to Frances face as he tumbles to the ground. Before I could ask if he was ok a hand is pulling me towards the plane that just landed, wait how come I never saw it land?

I look down to see Britain's hand around my wrist; I sigh in low frustration. 'Great, now I have to stay with him.'

"You know a 'thank you' is the appropriate thing to say." He says normally. A Thank you? to him? No way.

"I don't thank people who pull on my cheeks.." I defend calmly.

"I beg to differ, you pulled on my cheeks first!" he argues.

"Only because you were so rude to me for no reason!" Ha! That shut him up; he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Using his free hand to ruffle his hair he says.

"Your right, sorry.." Now I don't know why it shocked me so much to hear him apologize, maybe its because he's never said it in the show or because he said it to _me_ and truly meant it.

"Don't try to assume that this changes anything! I'm merely apologizing for displaying a foul temper when you landed on me. The mere fact that you being an alien and landed here is entirely your fault!"

"Ehh.."

"Which is why your going to be under my watch, that innocent face may have everyone else fooled but your still an alien, so I don't trust you." I knew it was too good to be true, it doesn't even feel like a second ago he just apologized to me.

Oh well..I mean it can't get any worse right?

* * *

 **OMG guys, now is when the real fun begins. I can't wait!**

 **Note: I decided not to do a whole fourth wall on every chapter; so it's just gonna be done at random.**

 **See you bookworms next chapter!**

 **Next Time:**

 **"Bloody Hell, I'm not surprised that someone like him would fall asleep."**

 **"Riku-san must be pretty tired from everting that's going on.."**

 **"You know, the little wanker does look better when he's asleep.."**

 **"Ooh Britain control your drool, sick dog."**

 **"SHUT UP YOU FROG BREATH!"**


	5. Nam

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ - **Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_** **Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

"Pastaaa~!"

"Finally we're getting out of this distasteful island.." China comments.

Just to recap we are all now in a plane that's heading back to England; the place where their going to be having their meetings for a while; the plane just left the island.

"I'm going to drink a nice glass of wine once we land, Riku _amour_. Would you care to join me?" France asks as smirks at me. "Ah, I appreciate the invite but I'm too young to drink wine." _'Excluding the fruit wines we have on New Year's'_

"Oh Poo.." He sulks and I can't help but giggle at that; France, even though he says some of the weirdest things I enjoy his company and lovable presence.

"Hey, Riku?" I look at America who's looking at my clothing. "Do the other aliens in your world dress like you?" That's an off question.  
"Well not exactly like me, they have a bunch of different styles. It just depends on the person." I explain as I fiddle around my shirt.

"Wow, aliens are nothing like how I thought they would be.." he comments to himself.

"Agreed, America; aliens are not supposed to look as cute as Riku here."

"Can't you at least _try_ to control yourself, France?" Britain says irritated; I was sitting next to him and noticed how he moved his leg and his eyebrow twitch.

"Don't be angry Britain, you see, not even Riku wants to be near you!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion you foolish _twit_!" I look back and forth between Britain and France, how's it possible for someone to have this much energy to be able to bicker back and forth?

I look out the window towards the area I landed on; there's nothing out of the ordinary-I look up at the sky and it look's completely normal too. _'I'm so confused, everything looks normal. But I doubt it could be only based on coincidence..'_

"RIKU!" I jump at the sudden loudness of my name being called; I look to see America sitting on the other side of me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" he apologizes.

"No, that's alright. I was just thinking." I answer back.

"I have a serious question for you?" America having a serious question? That's new.

"Uh, ok?"

"What's up with you having an American-Japanese name?" The only time when he's not meant to ask a deep question he asks it. _'Oh well, it's not like everyone is curious to know..'_ When I think I tend to close my eyes so understand how taken back I was when I opened them and saw everyone staring at me.

I had everyone full attention so it was a little embarrassing for me; "Um..well we aliens are different than the ones you guys are probably used to seeing. In some sense we look like you; we have the same countries and cities and theres people who live in those cities and countries."

"So clearly what your stating is-"

"THERE'S ANOTHER AMERICA! SWEET, HEY RIKU DO YOU THINK WE CAN BRING HIM OVER HERE TOO!"

"Shut up America, and that's not what I was about to say!" Britain adds as he sighs as if regaining composure. "As I was saying, it appears as if Riku is from another dimension where there are no human forms to the nation's correct?" I nod slowly; I had forgotten how smart Britain is, his cranky attitude sure makes one forget.

"Enough about this geography nonsense, I want to know more about _mai colombe"_ France shoves Britain out of the way and moves to my right side and grasps my hand. " _Mon pauvre amour,_ you must be confused about what's going on. You must miss your family, oui?" I nod.

"My parents are always worrying about me, they- they let me have fun but I know if it were up to them they would prefer to keep me." I balled up my only free hand at how clueless I was behaving.

"I should have watched where I was going. If-If I did maybe I wouldn't be here right now. I'm their only child so who knows how they must be right now.." I felt my eyes start to water but before I could wipe them off France stops me; shockingly I stare into his sympathetic eyes "There's no need to hide your tears from us, _mon ami.."_

As if I was waiting for that answer I started to feel the tears run down my face; I hide my face in France's chest so that the others don't see me crying.

"Ve~ don't cry Riku! I'll'a make'a pasta when we get down, you like pasta right?" I nod quickly; I still want to try some of Italy's pasta y'know.

"I don't really know vhat's the issue, but know that ve're here to help." I can guess that their all looking at me but I'm too warned out to move.

 ** _(Maybe this is a dream, I mean there's no reason it couldn't be right?)_ ** I feel my eyes getting heavy and I'm glad that I'll be able to sleep now; maybe when I wake up I'll be in my bed. _'Actually, France feels like a pillow to me right now. I can sleep finally..'_

* * *

 _Britain's P.O.V_

"It appears he fell asleep aru?" No duh China; at least I won't have to bear watching him cry like a little sissy girl. Seriously, he comes out of nowhere and expects us to help him! That little _twit_ should be thankful I agreed to take him with me!

"Riku-san is probabery exhausted from everting that's going on.." Japan explains. If anything I'm the one that's exhausted; it's bad enough I deal with these _arseholes_ -of-a-nations that now I have an annoying-sissy-girl-looking-Git to look after.

I rub my cheeks once again...man he surely is stronger than he looks...the little _wanker_.

HA!

I finally said it, no what pansy-pants you can't attack me now, can't you! Hahaha!

"Britain, you will lose any chance of a relationship if you keep calling Riku names" Mint Flying Bunny adds in.

"I beg to differ! Who'd ever said I wanted a relationship with that-that-wan-"

"Nope!" she warns me

"Urgh..why are you all defending him, HE attacked ME!" Is everyone bloody gone mad? I look across to see the boy had fallen fast asleep and Frenchie Frogs laid is head on his lap. I swear that guy's is a menace to society; how dare he think he can just touch anyone he pleases.

"He looks more _comme un ange_ , when he's asleep _oui_?" I watch as he caresses that Git's cheeks and in a flash get up and shove him back to his seat.

"Go back to your place, you French Pervert!" I only moved him because he had taken my spot, nothing else you understand. I sigh in frustration (which is a normal feeling for me) and bring the kids head to my lap. I only did it so that he won't tumble towards the ground; if he would have had his seat belt; I wouldn't have to go through the nerving trouble to watch over him.

 _'Mother Elizabeth, this little twat is more annoying asleep than he is awake..'_ I rub my eyebrows together as I think this.

"I think he looks cute!" Tinker now says, Bloody tea!

"What the bloody hell is up with everyone thinking he's cute!"

"Not everyone said he was cute just me and France!" Don't you dare be smart alack with me, Mint Bunny!  
"I assure you that there's is nothing cute about this little _twit,_ be hold!" I look down at the kid to find something that's bloody _dodgy_ about him.

Ha! There's, no, or how about? No? This little _plonker!_ D-Dammit great-bloody-hell, cup of tea-wonderful-queen-Elizabeth the second!

I ruffle my hair and hope my face isn't as red as I'm feeling right now; how is it that a _muppet_ like him can look completely different when he's slumbering. Huh? are his lashes really that long? For a guy he has perfectly clear skin too; I am most certainly am not smiling! I just happen to be biting my gum for some reason.

 _'For an annoying little wanker, he looks somewhat bearable when he's asleep'_ D-Don't get any creepy ideas either!

" _Mon Dieu_ Britain, are you trying to reach _Le Effiel Tower?"_ I'm bloody hell not!

"QUIET YOU CHEESE-EATING-SURRENDER-MONKEY!"

* * *

 **B** **ritain you tsundere you~**

 _ **'For an annoying little wanker, he looks somewhat bearable when he's asleep'**_ **AHH I died when I wrote that; that's just a typical Britain-thing to say.**

 **Anyway, how are you all enjoying this? You don't think my chapters are too short do you! I just want to make all this has funny and obnoxious as possible!Please R &R and **_**adeu**_

 **Translations: French  
 _Mai Colombe: My little dove_  
** ** _Mon pauvre amour-My poor love  
Comme un ange-Like an angel  
Mon Dieu-My God_**

 **Translations: _British  
Twit- Idiot  
Wanker-Idiot  
Arsehole-Asshole  
Prat-Asshole/Idiot  
Plonker-Idiot_**

 **NOTE: I have a 1000% feeling that I got these all wrong. Blame Goggle Translate peoples.**


	6. Zes

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

 **"Pasta" - Normal Convo**

 **'Pasta'- Normal Thinking**

 **(Pasta)- Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ***Pasta*- Authors Convo**

* * *

I guess I must've slept through the whole ride cause when I finally came to I noticed that we had arrived in a town; I had woken up in a nice soft red chair. I also smell something very good.

"Ve~ Riku your awake!~ Come and have'a some food!"Italy's voice snaps me back into reality as I sit up straight and finally realize that I am in a restaurant?

"Huh?" I ask myself; I couldn't have possibly have been asleep for that long?

"Oh, Riku-san your finery awake" I turn to see Japan sitting in a chair next to me. "Um.. where are we?" I ask him.

"We were pranning on having a meeting then, Itary-kun and America-san got hungry and somehow ended up convincing ererybody to come to this restaurant." I nod in understanding,

Wait?

If we're in Britain, then how come Italy is eating pasta and they're not commenting on how terrible the food is?

"Since Ingrisu-san has bad taste in food, we came here. Although the miso soup here is nothing like my home, it will do.." Japan is so matter-of-factly that you can't even take his insults seriously as one normally would. "So, what's the plan after this then?" I ask; I mean I much better prefer asking Japan then Britain.

"After this we were pranning on calling it a day." Of course they were, I guess I kinda hoped we were gonna find a way to help me. **_(I can't be too selfish though, they've already agreed to take me in. I guess for now I just have to be patient.)_** "But I berieve that tomorrow we are gonna to try and find out your situation while holding our meeting." Wow..really?

"Yo, Riku!" America's voice is a lot closer than I thought and when I turn slightly I feel my cheek touch a plate. "Wha-?"

"WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE BRO! YOU HAVE TO BE STARVING, AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?!" I look at the plate and see a chicken burger filled with lettuce, tomato, pickle, and green peppers, along with some fries on the **side. (Of course America would go for the burgers..)** I think while chuckling a bit.

"Thanks, it looks good." I add as I take the plate in my hands; I don't have time to take a bite when a hand pulls me off the chair-I almost have to catch myself from dropping the plate.

"YOU CAN'T EAT HERE DUDE! COME OVER HERE; THAT'S WHERE THE FUN IS!" America leads me to a table in the middle of the restaurant. I sit between Britain and Italy. "Riku! Riku, try some of my'a pasta! Ve~" Italy states as he offers me a fork of spaghetti, I smile nervously as I open my mouth and allow the noodles along with the nice, thin and sweet sauce to run down my throat. **_(Hmm It's not too bad..)_**

"It's pretty good.." I say **_(I give it a 5 outta 10)_**

"Ve~ It's still a piece of crap but it's still' a pasta so I can't hate it!"

"Excuse you! But no one's forcing you to eat the damn thing. You ungrateful little Git!"

"Ve~ Doitsu~ Britain's 'a scarring meee~" Italy whines as he quickly gets behind Germany. He really does move fast. "Don't vorry Italen, but it's true you can't just insult someone's cooking like zhat."

"Ve~? But I tell you I don't 'a like your ugly wurst all the time!" If Germany is trying to hide his eyebrow twitch, then he's not really doing such a good job at it.

"A- _Archloch!_ Zat's is not zhe point!" By now America and China were laughing, and Japan was merely smiling in amusement. I can't help but let a small giggle **_(Giggle? Guys don't giggle!)_** ** _*Riku don't you do this...* (GUYS DO NOT GIGGLE!)_ ** Huh? That's weird for a second I thought I heard something.

"Riku-san, is something wrong?" Japan asks, I shake my head "No, I just thought I heard something just now. Probably my imagination." I convince him _ **(mostly myself)**_ and resume to eating my burger.

"Oh Riku look at you, you must have been very hungry, oui?" I lift my head and a napkin is already wiping my mouth. "You look so adorable with mayo all over your mouth, _mon amour desordonne_ " I blush out of embarrassment that maybe I may have been really eating messy. "T-thank you France" I say as I try to eat normally.

We spend a couple of minutes just chatting _ **(Mostly them asking me more questions)**_ until finally Britain is the one who ends everything. "Are we almost done here; I don't know about you all but I know that we have to be up very early tomorrow!" Britain was the only one who was complaining the entire time. " Uh, why do you all have to get up early?" I decide to ask: Bad choice.

"We were gonna meet at 10:00 but thanks to a clumsy Git we have to be early to help him out." Britain adds. He might've as well said 'because of you.'. "If it bothers you so much then don't go, it's not like you'll know a way to help." I add with my angry pout.

"OHHH IGGY, YOU GOT SERVED!" I wasn't really hoping for an audience; that obviously also didn't sit right with Britain as he got up abruptly and walked away "Well I'm going home, you wankers can do what you want." He's seriously forgetting that I'm going to be living with him?

"Wait for me!" I yell as I excuse myself and try to catch up to him...he's really dramatic isn't he?

Luckily I was able to make to it him outside the restaurant, I walk next to him and take a glance at him, he looks less angrier than before **_(If that's even possible for him)_** His eyebrow is still twitching however. "It would have been hard to find your place if I wouldn't have caught up with you."

"Your not a child, ask for directions. Or do you need an adult to hold your hand so that you won't fall or something" I cautiously slow my walking as to where I'm behind.

"What a jerk.." I mumble lowly. _'Seriously? Who in the world does he think he is? He thinks he's so smart but he's nothing but an ignorant bully! If I had the nerve I would 'Kapow!' and 'Klonk'! him up side the head.' **-(I could do it right now if I wanted to, but a certain AUTHOR doesn't allow me!)-  
*Because it's not in the story!* -(Like I give a f-)-  
**_

"Hey!"

I regain my posture and facial expression once I see Britain looking at me as if I have completely lost my brain cells. I give him a happily normal smile as I wave 'kindly'. Seriously where did those voices come from?

"If you have the audacity to make gestures towards my back; how about getting in front.." How did he know!?

"..." groaning I make my way towards the front and walk silently. _'Maybe I should've taken my chance with America..'_ My mistake..

* * *

Britain's house isn't as far as I thought it would be; it's literally a 15 minute walk and perfect for someone who loves to walk _ **(*cough* me *cough*)**_ About a mile away from the town there was a sidewalk with bushes which contain a bunch of pretty flowers; it's amazing and does that look like a maze.

"I've never seen a maze before, you must get lost easily huh?" I comment as I look at it in awe; maybe I can walk in it one day and see if I find my way out.

"It's really not that complex, some people just don't know how to use their heads.."

I give up...

There's no way to speak to this guy! With an angry pout I sigh and don't speak another word until we reach the inside of the house-or should I say mansion.

It's absolutely amazing inside; funny thing is it could pass a regular house only with curved like stairs and marbled furniture along with maids roaming around. "woahh.." I let a sound escape my lips at the realization that I'll be living in such luxury.

"Tch, it's really not all what it appears." Not really! This place is breath-taking. "Well, I think it's beautiful.." I add as I look around the room and walk towards the chimney; the walls are white but the bricks have a yellowish nude to them. My gaze stops at a picture frame of a young boy with that identical hairstyle, those famous emerald eyes, and the highly notable eyebrows; only...his gaze is somewhat sad and why do I get the urge to cry when looking at it.

I didn't even acknowledge when Britain walked over and snatched the picture and replaced it with another one "I thought I told America not to leave it here...that twit" He mumbled but it sounded like a lie almost.

I cough trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that suddenly came and told him how amazed I am with the house "You keep it so maintainable, just like the rose garden.." I take one last look at every single thing before turning back to him "Of course it's to be expected; Britain has such amazing ornaments for households it's remarkable."

"Er, yes, well..." Hm? He seems to be a little flustered, did I say something wrong? Huh? I don't feel hot maybe he may be getting sick if his face is red.

"...It's really nothing grand, I just believe everyone deserves to have nice things if they want.." He seems to have regain his posture as he walks towards the main lobby and up the stairs; as we pass by the kitchen I see three women whispering amongst each other and one of them looks my way. I wonder what their saying?

After coming up the set of stairs I see two hallways filled with rooms! Well the left hallways has the most rooms I believe a total of 8 and the right only has two rooms. _'Is that room Britain's?'_ I think to myself.

"Their so many rooms..." I say to myself.

"America has the tendency to turn my home into one of his foolish pass-times so I prefer to have peace and quiet _across_ from him and everyone else." He answers as he leads me to the very last room towards the end of the left hall.

"This will be your room for now." He says as he pulls out a key and gives it to me "I expect you to try and not lose this; However with how clumsy you appear to be I'm prepared to already have 10 copies available.

"I am not clumsy; so don't worry." I tell him angrily. Hmph, I just tripped- everyone does it.

"Come down when your done.." With that he walks back downstairs. ** _(He's so serious! UGH!)_** I look at the key and finally realizing that I'm going to be living in this magnificent house, I quickly place my key in the hole and turn the knob; I open the door and am frozen into my place-a king bed with white bedding and beige pillows, a dark brown marbled desk with a HUGE mirror on top, a window that literally goes from the ceiling to the ground and the floor is a white rug that releases an intoxicating smell.

"It's so simple but it's presence makes it look much more than just a bed with two dressers.." I comment as I notice two doors; I feel like a kid getting excited over a room, but who cares!

Going to the first door I open it and come across the closet; It's like walking into a hallway with an end! **_(Luckily..)_** Are all of the room in this house like this; if so this must've caused Britain a fortune.

"Huh? What's that?" on top of one of the shelves I see a small square with what looks like a door knob; I can't reach it without a chair. "I shouldn't worry about it now.." I decide as I turn off the lights and close the door; I make my way to the last door, which I'm assuming is the bathroom and open it slowly and turn on the light.

I have died!

I think the bathroom is my favorite in comparing to the room, the shower door has a glass like texture and the toilet is also a marbled beige color, the sink is dark-brown and it appears to already have a new pack of toothpaste, toothbrush, and soaps. What I love most is the light, they use one of those light-saver bulbs where the color is white instead of the normal yellow.

"Mmm" It even smells like oranges in here; no wonder America and the others come here often it's like a five-star hotel.

To think this is where I'm going to be showering a-

Wait a minute...

Showering?

...

...

Britain is going to kill me

* * *

I slowly walk downstairs and think about how I'm going to go about of telling him.

 _'Come down when your ready..'_

The issue is he said that to me 20 minutes ago-yes that means I've been googaly-gagging the room for 20 minutes. Don't judge me!

I hear muffled voices in the kitchen and sigh mentally _ **(Just get it over with Riku! He shouldn't say anything! Of course your not going to have clothes!)**_

Listening to myself I calmly make my way towards him but get nervous once I see the women from before glancing my way. Britain stops mid-sentence and turns toward me, eyes me up and down and asks "Please tell me you didn't spend 20 minutes doing nonsense.."

"Um..well I d-don't have anything to wear.." I answer as I look at my hands which are fiddling with my shirt. Gathering the urge I glance up at him to see him rubbing his temple and his eyebrow twitching. "Bloody hell..." I complains lowly before looking at one of the ladies "Annalise, take a towel to the bathroom."

"Yes, Sir Britain.." Annalise left the kitchen but not before giving me a smile and a pat on my shoulder _'What was that about?'_

"You."

Flinching out of trance I see Britain looking at me with his regular monotone-emotionless-eyes "Follow me."

"O-ok.." I follow him back upstairs where in the end he gave me one of his T-shirts, his pants were to long I almost tripped.

"Bloody hell, How can a guy be so small. You too feminine its nauseating."

"Hey! It's not like I asked to be like this! Either way how can your pants be so huge! Your obviously getting fat!"

"Excuse you! I happen to be in perfect shape mind you, you little girlish twit!"

"Whatever keeps your mind sane.."

"Actually, I should just ship you to Froggy legs.."

"N-NO PLEASE DON'T!"

"Heheh, now then am I fat?"

"No.."

"Good."

I hope we can be able to live together without killing one another. Better yet, I hope I can handle dealing with a guy who's so uptight! I head towards my room but not before taking one last glance at Britain, this time he meets my gaze and stares at me. _'How can eyes so beautiful look so empty?'_ I think to myself.

"Hey Frenchie Pants."

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING SHEESH!"

I hear the call end and a chuckle as footsteps head downstairs _'He's cynical, down right cynical...'_ I think as I turn on the shower.

* * *

 **YEAASS!**

 **Let's keep going, more and more England *fan-girl screaming* I am enjoying these chapters and hopefully you guys too!**

 **Translations (French)**

 _ **mon amour desordonne = My messy love**_

 **Next Time:**

 **"Hello"**

 **"..."**

 **"Uh, are you ok?"**

 **"Are..you talking to me?"**

 **"Sure your the only one here, right?"**

 **"Y-yes! I am!"**


	7. Sept

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ **\- Normal Thinking**

 **(Pasta)- Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

*BEEEP *BEEEEP* *BEEEP*

"Ughh.."

"Riku"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"M-Mom turn off the alarm, please.."

I feel soft hands press themselves to my arm and shake me in the soft, loving way only Mom could. Was it all just a dream then? "Riku, it's time to wake up" That's moms voice? Maybe I am back home!

"I'm awake mom" I say as I sit up and when I open my eyes I don't see my mom rather that the maid known as 'Annalise' I was crushed but managed a small smile "Oh g-good morning" I say

"Good Morning Riku, I have come to wake you up and make your bed." She explains as she grasps my hand which I had bottled up in a small fist. "Do not fret Riku, I won't bite" her voice is so soft it's like a melody. Maybe that's the reason why I confused her with mom.

"Ok Ms. Anna-"

"You don't need to be formal just call me Anna"

"O-Ok, Anna"

"Wonderful, now let's get you up." I nod as I step out of the bed and stretch my arms apart. I watch as she starts making my bed; It's a little eerie I don't know how I feel about someone making my bed. "Uh, Anna. You don't have to worry I can make my own bed"

"Nonsense Riku, It's my job to make sure your bed is made spotless." She adds as shes removing the sheets off the bed. "But I know how to make my bed; you don't have to make it for me." I was really uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Now, now, Riku. Do you need me to take off your clothes?" HUH?

"U-Uh, w-w-what?" My body temperature increased ten fold! Remove my clothes for me!? But I don't even know her? Does she dress Britain!? I never knew he was so lazy!

Releasing a giggle Anna says "I was just jousting around with you, Riku. But if you don't really know how I'm able to assist"

"I-I can remove them myself..." I add lowly after I calmed down a bit; Anna glances at me before smiling softly "Very well then, off you go now"

"Y-Yea.." I add as I exit the room and into the restroom. Anna sure is dedicated to her work; I think out of the three she's considered the leader with how nurtured-like she is. Ginger hair that she has kept in a neat bun, eyes as blue as the ocean, tall and skinny but with just enough fat to where she's not a stick.

"Oh well" I sigh as I turn on the water in the shower and step inside. _'Japan had told me that today we would try to discuss my situation. Hopefully we'll find something'_ I think as I grab the soap.

* * *

I head downstairs and already see Britain in the living room eating breakfast; why isn't he eating in the kitchen? I make my way towards him and had hoped to finally start a normal conversation with him.

"Good Morning" I ask

"Good Morning"

"Uh, how'd you sleep?"

"Good" He adds taking a sip of his tea.

"Uh...did you happen to tell Anna to make my bed"

"What of it?"

"Well..uh" Why is it always so difficult to speak to him?

"Bloody hell, spit it out will ya?"

"I can do my own bed, I'm not some spoiled brat." Ok that didn't come out the way I intended it cause Britain's eyebrow started to twitch and he sat his tea cup down "Pardon me? But are you sug-"

"Riku! Breakfast!" Thank you lord!

"Coming!" I quickly leave the living room and head towards the kitchen where I sit down anywhere and let out a breath of relief. _'Goodness..'_ **(It's not like I meant to insult him, it's just he makes talking to him seem like talking to your parents about why you lied to them! He's always so mean-looking, how does America and France deal with it!)**

"Riku?"

"Huh?" I refocus when I see another lady looking at me; she smiles at me before passing me a plate "Eat up now, your you'll be rude while Sir Britain is at his meeting." This girl is different than Anna.

"You poor thing, you must be confused with everything that's going on." she explains. I look at the food and mentally cringe; in the show it's always said that Britain's food is awful. But Britain didn't make this, his maids did so it should be good right?

"What's wrong dear, your not hungry?"

The girl looks at me with worried eyes that I quickly put some food in my mouth to not see her sad anymore. "It's nothing, this is really good." I manage to say.

Giggling she takes a napkin and wipes the corner of my lip "Slow down or you'll get the hiccups." I smile at her while nodding.

I learned that her name was Isabel **(I'm just gonna call her Isa for short)** she has white hair **(Yes white hair)** that she had French braided, her eyes are a pitch black color and her uniform makes her...uh...c-certain parts stick o-out more. (I'm not providing details!)

"Riku, your cheeks have burnt up, oh I do hope your not getting sick!" She leans across the table and touches my cheeks; now understand my predicament when I find my face starring closely at what used to give me nutrients as a baby.

"U-uh..I'm ok thanks!" I quickly lean backwards causing Isa's full body to fall on top of the table, breaking it...in half!?

"Ah! Are you ok!?" I make my way towards her and try to lift her up, at that same time Anna and the third maid enter that room.

"What happened!" Anna asks as she helps me with Isa.

"Isa! See? I told you one day your boobs will break the table!"

"Poppi! now's not the time!" Anna yells back; we both manage to sit Isa into the chair. "Isabel, are you alright?" Anna asks; Isa nods and then looks at me "I'm sorry Riku, I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway. I sure am rather clumsy." she says with a giggle.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad your not hurt is all." I tell her as the other girl name 'Poppi' walks over. "Don't worry about her Riku! She's always breaking things, poor Sir Britain has spend more money buying new tables than anything else!"

"I-I don't mean to.." Isa says apologetically as her eyes go bigger. "Poppi, look what you did! Now now, Isa don't cry. I know it's not your fault."

Isa's face goes bigger **(How's it possible I don't know)** and tears start streaming down like a waterfall **(How does one have so much!)**

"Poppi! Apologize!"

"Wa? I did not a thing!"

"You know how Isa is, apologize!"

"...sorry"

"Louder, young lady!"

"SORRY! THERE HAPPY!"

"Oh? I accept your apology Poppi, thank you!"

"Yea whatever..."

...I don't even know what's going on now. They all seem to be very close even though they nag one another; it's funny to watch actually.

"Annalise!"

We all freeze and stare at the door of the kitchen; I think the girls are a lot more afraid then I am cause as soon as Britain walks in they all start explaining (meaning both Anna and Poppi pointing at Isa, while Isa is crying again)

Finally hearing enough of their rambling Britain raises his hand and they be quiet "Well, don't worry. I knew it was bound to break sooner or later. Luckily it held on longer than I expected...maybe I should see if the dealer could add more stone." He started mumbling to himself and it appeared everything was going ok until.

"Yea if it hadn't been for Riku being a pervert, Isa wouldn't have check to see if he's sick and she wouldn't have broken the table with her hormones boobs!" She covers her mouth as soon as she says it "oops."

Oops is right, Britain stops talking and looks at me like he's ready to choke me to death. "You don't say..." his voice is dark and his eyes are like daggers.

"AHAHA! Well let's head to the meeting shall we!?" I laugh as I stand and quickly dash out of the kitchen.

..

..

...I return a moment later looking at the ground embarrassed "I don't know how to get there alone.." I say lowly.

...

...

"Let's go already.." Britain states as he passes by me, I follow him after.

"Way a go Poppi!"

"You always have to be so loud!" I hear the girls whisper as we walk away; please don't leave me alone with the likes of him!

* * *

The car ride to the meeting was so awkward and tense you could pop it with a finger nail, **(I felt bad for the chauffer)** also you already know how hopeless it is talking to Britain.

"Why is it that you tend to _wag-off_?" Is the first thing Britain says to me.

"It wasn't my fault the table broke." I add defensively

"If you weren't being a little perverted _Git_ ; the table would still be sitting."

"I wasn't being a perverted anything! Either way I don't need to explain myself to a cranky man like you!"

"I'm not cranky, you little N _umpty_!"

"I am not a Nummy? Or whatever you just called me!"

"You don't even know what that means do you?"

"No, but I know it's an insult! In that case your a wanker!"

"W-Why you bloody little-"

...

...

...

"Mister Britain please settle down back there, it's hard enough to drive. H-Hey let go of each other this instance!"

 **OoOoOo**

With that being said me and Britain both made it to the meeting with our cheeks red and hurting. He is so uptight it's infuriating!

 _'Wait in the meeting room and try not to break anymore tables.'_ That's what he said, he practically left me alone. I could have gotten lost, or kidnapped or-

 **(Wait a minute? It's like I'm saying I need him. I DO NOT NEED SOMEONE LIKE HIM!)**

 **"** That's right I can manage on my own with his crabby-tea-addicted self."

"Oohh, so you do have a mean bone! AHAHAH!" That overly-loud voice that wants to ' _actually'_ draw attention to itself. "Sure seems like you and Iggy are getting along, huh dude?" Oh we get along splendid

"Not really.." I add in a mumble as I pout my lower lip and rub my cheek; a hand stops me and I don't even have to look to see who's it is.

"Mon ami, I could not sleep but a minute knowing how frightened you must've been in Poopy-Britain's house. If you were with me; you would not be rubbing your cheeks in pain but of soreness and your body will be-" He gets shoved out of the way by America who puts an arm around my shoulder

"Let's go dude! You are walking with the hero!"

"Uh..but shouldn't we see if France I-"

"France is good bro, he'll join us soon, wontcha France!?

"...oui"

There is no one in the meeting once we enter; no there is someone. He's America's brother: Canada.

"Cool! Riku you and me are the first ones here! Now I can finally tell the guys 'Hey aren't you running a little late?'" **(Where did those roses suddenly appear around his body?)**

I let America continue his er-fantasy? and make my way towards Canada. I sit next to him and not say anything for a while; he doesn't acknowledge me but I'm pretty sure his stuffed bear looks at me for a moment.

 _'No that's impossible'_ I think as I shake my head. I attempt to make him notice me by poking him, he immediately tenses up "Hello? Are you ok?" I ask worried if maybe he wasn't feeling so good.

"..." He speaks but his words are so low I can barely hear him. "I'm sorry can you repeat it a little louder, I can't hear you." I say to him.

"Are...you talking to...me?"

What kind of question is that? Wait a minute that's right! _'Everyone always seems to forget about Canada, no wonder he's so shocked.'_ I smile at him as lean down to see his face. "Well, I know I couldn't be possibly talking to a ghost unless I have some special powers." I grin even more when I hear him chuckle

"Yea...that would be silly." Canada lifts his head and looks at me and I feel better that he feels so glad someone took the time to speak to _him._

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Canada, are you a new country?" I wasn't intending for him to ask right away. "Uh...no" I answer.

"Oh, then are you a new city?"

"N-Not exactly, it's kind of a long story." I'm a little thankful once I see everyone come in; I know I'm obviously in one of their seats so I move before someone can say anything. "I'll talk to you later, Canada." I say with a smile.

"Yes, you too." he seems a lot happier than when I came in with America.

"Ve~! Riku!" My name being called catches my attention but before I could process anything a fast force and arms circling around me stops me. "Good Morning, ve~!" I blink a few times before chuckling.

"Good Morning to you too Italy." I'm glad someone is happy to see me.

"Itary, that's enough. Your gonna suffocate him." Germany and Japan make their way towards me; Germany grabs Italy's collar and foces him off of me. "Guten Morgen, Riku." I understood what he meant when he spoke in German since it sounds a lot like English. "Good Morning Germany, you too Japan" I smile at the three Axis members as they **(Only Italy)** smile back.

"How was your night, Riku-san? Did you have any trouble sleeping?" Japan asks.

Shaking my head I reply back "Not at all, I slept really good, thank you."

"Vell, it's look like the meetings about to start, let's take our seats.." Germany suggest; Italy looks at me before waving "Riku, let's go it'a pasta during break with Doitsu and Japan si?"

"Yea, sure" I answer as I make my way towards the wall and take a seat in one of the chairs.

One by one the Allied members come in; doing only what they know how to do: Being theirselves **(somewhat-annoyingly)**

"Aiya, westerners are so immature.."

"Da, that's why they need to become one with Russia.."

"AHAHAHA, THE HERO IS HERE FOLKS!"

"-no where with dusty fashion!"

"-legs eating French wanker..."

France seems to have places a chip locator on me cause he seems to find me as soon as he passed the door; in all one minute he's in front of me and grasping both my hands. " _Mon ange dechu_ , how cruel is Britain to have you all the way back here as if your nothing but _ordures malodorantes._ Come _amor,_ you'll sit next to France where he will hold you tight in his arms until you beg fo-" A notepad is thrown once again to Frances face as he tumbles to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I see him hold his face.

"He'll be fine, that cheese-monkey is just dramatic." That accent could only belong to one person; looking ahead I see Britain standing in front of me. (Great what does he have to say to me this time?)

"Come sit with me." **(That wasn't what I was expecting to hear)**

 **"** Huh?" I ask thinking that maybe he said something else. Scratching his head and avoiding my gaze he repeats his words "I s-said to sit with me.." 'Why is he saying that? Why am I so caught off guard by it though?'

"D-Don't get me wrong, I just think that since this meeting is about you; it makes more sense why you should be in the table! Don't try to come up with anything _Tosh_ about it either!" I'm not sure if his face was red due to the thought he said it to me at all or that everyone was now looking at him giving him different types of teasingly faces.

I can't waste any more time; this meeting is for me and my situation. _'Hopefully we'll find something useful.'_

"Ok" I answer calmly.

* * *

 **What will they find I wonder?**

 **I am loving the relationship Britain and Riku are forming, who doesn't love arguing daily with your crush! (O,O..not me) but yea! Please review this chapter!  
** **Bye Bookworms!**

 **Translations:**  
 _ **German**_  
 ** _Guten Morgen-_ Good Morning**

 _ **French**_  
 ** _Mon_** ** _ange dechu_ -My Fallen Angel  
** _ **Ordures Malodorantes**_ **\- Smelly Trash**

 **Britain  
 _Wag-off-_ Waste Time/Play Taunt  
 _Numpty_ -Incompetent/unwise person  
 _Wanker-Asshole/Idiot_  
** ** _Next Time:  
_** **"I believe that we should just ask around."**

 **"And how in god's name do you suppose we do that?"**

 **"DUDE THAT'S WHAT SKYPE IS FOR!"**

 **"...Uh I don't think that wi-"**

 **"Don't worry Riku-san, America-san will just make a fool outta himself. Like always"**

 _ **'I don't really think they even know where to begin...'**_


	8. Ocho

**This is an England and OC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Never will I ever own Hetalia...*sigh***

 **This story will be set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ **\- Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_ Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

I'm currently in a meeting with the fellow nations; we're hoping to discuss the reason of my sudden appearance.

Our progress percentage?

Well...

"ALL RIGHT DUDES WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES!" What kind of measures?

I was pulled by the hand and somehow placed on a chair in the middle of the room with nothing but a table; what's with these dramatic scene changes? And why did all the lights but the one under me go off?

"SO, YOU LIKE TRIP ON SIDWWALKS DO YA!?" I look up and see America wearing a white polo shirt tucked in, with brown spandex attached to his black pants, and a blue tie which he has loosened up just a bit-the typical detective interrogation scene.

"Uh..no I-"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE!?"

"I was hanging with the friend then started to walk ho-"

"STARTED TO WALK HOME! THAT'S THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!"

"Ano, America-san I don't berieve this will help anything."

"He's right America; stop being such a bloody Git"

"Hmm, ya bros are no fun" The lights turn back on and we're all seated in the same seats as before. _'Ugh..my head is started to hurt'_ this is really confusing.

"Enough, this time ve have to have a serious meeting, ve have to find a vay to get Riku home.." Germany says; his voice instantly silences all side chatters.

"Germany is right, let's at least try to behave like nations for once." I didn't think Britain will take this so seriously?

"OK THEN! LET'S BRING IN THE ALIEN EXPERT!" Expert?

"America, I don't think he will-"

"TONY WILL STRAIGHTEN THIS WHOLE THING OUT, TRUST ME RIKU! YOU CAN BECAUSE I'M THE HER-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLODDY MOUTH, YOU TWIT!"

...I really doubt we're going to achieve anything in this meeting; I would have a little more luck searching myself. But I don't know the areas like they do and they did agree to help me so I just have to trust that they will take this seriously.

America takes the remote and presses the center button; a screen suddenly emerges from above the ceiling. _'They never showed that in the show before..'_ **_(or maybe so? I'm not sure, I mean I'm still in season 5)_**

"Oohh, are'a we gonna watch a movie, Doitsu?"

"Nien, Italy. Stop asking questions and pay attention."

"Vee~ si.."

I wasn't able to hear what Germany said but I assume whatever it was caused Italy to stop sulking and look at the screen with a Italy-serious look.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! LET'S START!" He turns and points his pen aiming it to point at Japan "JAPAN LET'S DO THIS!"

"Hai!" Suddenly Japan pulls out his laptop **_(which is enormous!)_** and starts to type and scroll away; everything he did we could see on the big screen. Until he stops in Skype's sign in page.

"Skype?" I was a bit surprised how they could know about it.

"THAT'S RIGHT DUDE!, TONY WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE A BETTA LOOK AT YOU THIS WAY!" He honestly believes that his 'alien' friend Tony will know something?

 _ **(Hey, why not? I mean they surely don't seem to know how I'm here. Maybe Tony will know something. It's worth a shot)**_

"If you think so, then I'm ok trying it" I say finally.

"SEE IGGY! RIKU'S ACTUALLY WILLING TO TRY MY IDEAS! YOU JUST BRUSH THEM OFF!"

"QUIET YOU HIGH-CALORIE ADDICTED WANKER!"

"If you both prease be quiet, I just called Tony.." Japan's voice; no matter how low manages to get to both Britain and America's ears as they quickly be quiet.

Once the servers finally connect we see only two big, black, hollow eyes. I nearly jumped at bit in surprised. "So..that's Tony huh?" I think out loud to myself.

"WHAT DO Y'ALL DUMBASSES WANT!?" His voice is so loud it shakes the whole room-it feels like an earthquake!

"AMERICA YOU FOOL! TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!"

"WA? I CAN'T HEAR YA BRO!"

"TELL THAT SCONE-EATER TO SUCK MY BALLS!"

"W-WHY YOU BLOODY LITTLE, TWIT, PRAT, WANKER, GIT, PLONKER-!" Germany and France had to hold him back so that he doesn't break the screen.

"AHAHA, NAW BUT SERIOUSLY DUDE, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

'The atmosphere can turn from a circus to an executives meeting in seconds is just remarkable.' I think as I remain seated and let the nations do the talking.

"YEA? WHAT THE HELL YA WANT?" Tony sure has a very...'preferred' vocabulary.

"OUR FRIEND RIKU HERE IS TRYING TO GET HOME! HE FELL FROM THE SKY AND WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET HIM BACK. WHATAYA THINK!?"

I didn't notice when Britain took hold of my hand- only when I was on my feet that I turned towards him "Go up there, Tony'll want to have a good glance."

"O-Ok.." I was mostly nervous on the thought that an 'alien' was going to look at me. I slowly make my way up to where America; and stand next to him.

"SEE, THIS IS RIKU!" America puts an arm around me as he pokes on my cheek "WE THINK HE'S SOME SORT OF ALIEN, BUT HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE YOU BRO!"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" The screen makes it's way toward me and all I think to do is press my back as far to America as possible ** _(Hey! He's scared me ok?)_**

"HMM"

"..." I remain silent as I watch it's eyes trace my whole body from head-to-toe.

"HMMM"

"U-uh.." This is starting to get a little awkward. "E-Excuse me but a-are you al-"

"QUIET!" I jump instantly and decide it's best to keep my mouth shut. After a few more seconds it steps a few spaces back from me. Whew..finally

"HE LOOKS NO DIFFERENT THAN ALL YOU OTHER SHITS" We all facepalmed ourselves _**(At least it was attempted)**_

"SEE AMERICA! I TOLD YOU THAT BLOODY FRIEND OF YOUR WOULD BE NO HELP!"

"AT LEAST I TRIED SOMETHING DUDE, AND I MISSED MY TONY SO MUCH!"

"Aiya, why don't we all just take a break; this loudness is hurting my head aru."

"I agree with China; let's take a five and then vegroup." America and Britain stop yelling and look at Britain "Yea dudes, Germany's right. Besides it's lunchtime, I'm starve!"

"ARE WE DONE! I WANNA GO BACK TO MY SHOW DAMNIT!"

"Sure dude! We're done here. Thanks for the help!" I quickly walk up to Tony and smile politely "Yes, thank you for trying." I add. He's silent for a moment and his pale grey cheeks lighten in color? _'Can he change colors too?'_ I wonder

"W-WHATEVER! PEACE OUT TO THE REST OF YA ASSHOLES!" The screen goes black and it up to the ceiling. "Well, that takes care of that wag-off"

"AHAHA, ANYWAY DUDES I'M STARVED LET'S EAT AND MEET HERE IN FIVE! GOT IT!"

"Yea, yea.." I remain in my same spot even as the nations start to leave; I notice that Canada was still seated so I walk up to him and ask why he's still seated.

"Oh..I'm not really hungry. I'll just wait here with Kumajiro."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't technically have to eat." He grabs onto one of Kumajiro's hands and plays with it. " I know, but I just prefer to stay here. But.." He lifts his head and turns to me "Thank you for asking, I appreciate it." he smiled at me with a wide smile that I didn't even know he had.

Chuckling I smile back "Your welcome." I guess Canada just prefers to keep to himself-I understand that.

"Riku!" Hearing my name I turn and see Italy run up to me and grabbing my hand. "Ve~ you said you were'a gonna eat with me, Doitsu and Japan, ve~" I didn't think Italy was actually being serious. "I did, sorry I was just talking to Canada." I tell him honestly.

"Ve~? But I dont'a see no one Riku!" Of course he doesn't. I laugh in an attempt to change the subject "It doesn't matter, let's get going."

"VE~!"

* * *

We find Germany and Japan outside sitting in a table in front of a pretty fountain. "Ve~ I found'a Riku!" Italy yells as he runs and takes a seat next to Germany who right away gives him his utensils and warns him to not eat right away for it's hot.

"Riku-san, where is your food?" Japan is right; I don't have anything to eat. "Oh? Uh, I didn't really know we were gonna have a break for that." If Britain would have been a kind-hearted person and reminded me, I may have had something.

"Then I cannot arrow you to starve, here" Japan offers me one of his meat buns. "Oh thanks Japan, but I can't take it.""Iie, it is fine.." I wasn't going to allow that. I don't like interrupting anyone's meal especially when it's for my sake.

"I really appreciate it Japan but I'm fine, honestly." Japan looks at me not knowing whether or not I'm being truthful-but after a minute he nods in agreement. "Very well.."

"Thank you" I say gladly. We four spent the next five minutes chatting about everything and anything; I've realized that I have more friendlier and normal conversations with the Axis. Italy's cluelessness and Germanys overprotectiveness of him provide amusement and laughter whilst with Japan it's a lot more softer and more pleasant _ **(way different than a certain fuzzy-eye browed-Brit)**_

"Vell, ve should head back; Riku are you sure you don't want nothing. I could buy you a sweet bun if you vish?" They're so concerned it's almost too much.

"No thank you Germany; I'm fine honest" I reassure him.

"Very vell..."

* * *

Ughh I should have let Germany buy me something after all...

Towards 30 minutes into the meeting my stomach had started to rumble just a bit but I quickly paid no attention to it; but after the hour it had started to come in the pains and the feeling of emptiness my stomach had was starting to loose its control.

"I'm started to run outta ideas, dude. Anyone else have something?" America adds as he sits down for the first time since the meeting.

And someone who I did not expect stands up but not for the reason we were all thinking. "You all think Riku is some sort of monster; but _moi_ ,-" He comes toward me and grasps both my hand and his free one caresses my cheek

"-thinks he's an angel sent to bring passion and love to us _hommes, vieux, mauvaise humer_. " I'm too hungry to normally brush France off with my movements so I just remain in place. "Maybe a kiss from his _seul veritable amour_ will set him free.." I'm so thankful Britain was next to me cause he quickly shoved France off me "GO TO YOUR PLACE YOU PERVERTED GIT!"

"How rude, it's not nice to just shove people Britain. To think mi amour Riku has to live with a rude mutt like yourself, _Quelle tristesse_ " How is he already crying?

"DUDES!" Everyone looks at America, who suddenly puts both hands on the tables "MAYBE RIKU CAME FROM THOSE NOBURA DUDES!"

"Uh..Nobura?" What was that?

"A Nobura is a Japanese monster without-oh.."

"Eyes, ears, nose or mouth..." Japan finishes. But I have all of those things.

"Well scratch that part dudes, I was sure it would be them." Britain stands up and walks around "Although it would have been the most logical it still would leave the question why he came with human attributes; or could this have to do with someone maybe?"

"Someone.."

"All I can think of is.." The nations look at the vodka-loving man with questionable eyes; the questioned merely smiles "What? Why me? I didn't do anything; if I did he wouldn't be here right now."

 **GGrrrrrghhh**

Ugh..stupid stomach, why do you have to be so loud! I wonder how much more time we have left? I don't want to interrupt for it would be rude but I don't know how much more I can hold on.

I take the opportunity that Britain walks next to me to grab his sleeve; he gets a little flustered-probably because I touched him? But I only touched his sleeve? Oh well. "What is it?" he whispers and I motion him to lean down; he actually complies "H-How much longer do we have?" I ask.

"This is for you; we're doing all this for you. The least you can do is pretend your actually bloody paying attention." Well that did not go how I wanted, doesn't he know or even think it's a reason why I'm asking. That jerk.

 **OoOoOoO**

I can't, I really can't..

an hour and a half I've been holding this hunger in; I've resorted to wrapping my arms around it to try and lower the growlings if possible. Please how much more?

"I berieve we should search books, they may have some info none of us may know." Japan suggests

"Hm, you may have a point. But books are very detailed info and it must demonstrate Riku's exact symptoms before he even came here." It doesn't matter just call it a day please.

"Poo, why don't we just take him to a church"

...

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL CAN WE ACHIEVE IN A CHURCH!"

"I'm just giving options Britaaiin!"

"WELL YOUR OPTIONS ARE NOT NEEDED YOU TWIT!"

 _'Great now their fighting...please I need food...'_ my eyes were starting to water as I felt my stomach grow emptier and emptier. I put my head on the table and moan quietly.

"AHAHA C'MON GUYS!" America adds as he unwraps-wait! I lift my head to see him munching down on a burger. **(You've got to be kidding me!)**

"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing, America?"

"Hm? Well I was getting hungry so..."

"YOU ALREADY HAD LUNCH! DO YOU WANT TO GET FAT YOU OBNOXIOUS TOSSER!"

"NOT EVERYONE IS ALLOWED TO BE AS DEPRESSED AS YOU, BRITARD!"

"QUIET CHEESE-MONKEY!"

"Aiya..really they're so immature."

"Da ahaha"

Please...my stomach is about to explode, and America's burger is making things worse. I-I just want food.." I bury my head back to the table and pray I fall asleep

"S-STOP!" That soft voice..wait I know that voice! Looking up I see Canada; who was now standing and looking at everyone.

Or so I thought...

"Did anyone hear that dudes?" Seriously?

"I did."

"Aru, so did I"

'So they can't see him but hear him...oh well' I think blankly, nothing else is really important to me now let me sleep. "R-Riku hasn't been feeling well a-and you all haven't noticed y-you M-MAPLE IDIOTS!" Canada...

"..."

"..."

"CANADA! BRO WHERE"VE YOU BEEN DUDE!"

"I've been here this entire time, m-maple idiot..."

"DUDE YOU HAVE TO STOP POPPING OUT LIKE THAT YOUR GONNA GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK ONE DAY BRO!"

 **Ggrrrrggggh**

Without knowing I started moaning a little louder and didn't pay attention to the hand that grabbed my arm and pushed me up into standing position; that wasn't really a good idea cause my stomach ache turned into pain...so much pain.

"YO IGGY WHERE YA HEADING TO!"

"QUIET AMERICA, AND THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

I don't pay attention to my surroundings, nor the loud sound of the door closing nor the hand that seemed to be holding my arm a lot gentler than usual.

I didn't understand/remember a thing Britain said to me those few minutes but I believe it was along the lines of:

"Great Elizabeth, you really are as _Daft as a bush.."_

* * *

Mmm!

This is exactly what my body needed! I'm so energetic and happy right now I could scream.

"This would have all been avoided if you haven't had _lost your plot_ for a second." It's rather hard to understand his British slang.

"Well, how was I supposed to know we were eating here...no one told me." I mumbled the last four words but I was pretty sure he heard me due to his response.

"You should have told, I would have gotten you something." Would he really? I don't know..

"Are you assuming I was gonna let you starve!?" Well.. I shrug as I take a sip of my drink.

"Why would you want to buy me food anyway?" I ask. "B-Because your my responsibility! A-And don't to come u-up with a ridiculous reason. It's just the gentlemanly thing do you, understand!" He always seems to get so flustered and nervous when he wants to do something generous.

"Yea, I understand" I add with a small laugh.

"W-What in blood's name is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Out with it!"

"I said nothing!"

"HEY IGGY, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD SNEAK OFF LIKE THAT!"

"YOUR OFF YOUR _TROLLEY_ I DIDN'T-"

" _Mon ami_ , you should've told France you were craving hunger, I would have taken care of you righ-owie my beautiful face!"

"Riku-san are you well?"

"Yea, thank you all for your concerns. Oh?" I look at Canada who is now next to America "Thank you too mostly Canada."

"WILL ALL YOU WANKERS GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"OOHHH IGGY WANTS RIKU ALL TO HIMSELF!"

"I-I DO NOT YOUR AMERICAN TWIT!

I continue eating as I watch them all bicker back and forth _(except for Italy, Germany, Japan and Canada)_ who decided that this was a perfect time for chatting.

So our progress percentage..?

65%

But I feel like their really the only ones who will help me _(I just hope it doesn't take them too too long...)_

* * *

 **I'm already in eight chapters in this story!  
Woot, Woot!**

 **It's really fun when your noting trying to focus on just one drama in a story, this story is going to have everything! (Yes, there will still be romance-because I am a clueless romantic!)**

 **I'm going to start Riku and England's relationship get better but also at a slow pace like this right here was the first step! See? they didn't even argue!**

 **Please leave me reviews!**

 ** _Translations:_  
 _French:_  
** _hommes, vieux, mauvaise humer_.= Cranky, old men  
 _seul veritable amour=_ One, true love  
 _Quelle tristesse=_ How sad ** _  
_**Moi= Me

 ** _British:  
_** _Twit=_ Idiot _  
Plonker=_ Fool _  
Daft as a bush=_ Silly, Crazy _  
Lost your plot=_ Crazy _  
(Off ones) Trolley=_ Acting crazy

 **NOTE: Either I am using the wrong translation or in Britain 'Idiot' and 'crazy' are the most popular words.**


	9. Neun

**This is an EnglandXOC story y'all, so if this is not your cup of tea (get it? Cup of tea, because England is Britain and there all about the tea over there...ok guess not -3-) then I advise you to please hit the back button at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: This should be of no surprise, I do not own Hetalia *gasp* I know...**

 **Set in the OC's P.O.V (Until I decide otherwise)**

 **Kehe~ Let's Go!**

"Pasta" **\- Normal Convo**

 _'Pasta'_ **\- Normal Thinking**

 ** _(Pasta)-_** **Riku's Inner thoughts**

 ** _*Pasta*-_** **Authors Convo**

* * *

I knew that the nations were really confused about my predicament, I mean if not even Tony, who's an alien knows, then who in the world could?

 _'What to do...?'_ I think this as I lay on top of my bed; Britain had a meeting with the rest of the Allies, he had offered me to accompany him but I refused. I wanted to spend the few hours alone to actually think.

"Hmm, where can I look?" Then it hit me! Japan and Britain had spoken about the library yesterday!

'Yea, I mean it could be a start..why not try and see?' I decided that the library would be my first stop. I get up from the bed and organize it before chang-wait?

I look at myself and notice something; I still don't have any clothes. I'm wearing another one of Britain's long shirt which I had to forcefully tuck into my jeans **_(The same ones I landed here with-don't worry there washed!)_**

"Well, I guess it's no use worrying about it now" With that I make my way downstairs where Anna, Isa, and Poppi are all chatting away.

"Ah? Riku would you care for some tea?" Anna asks as soon as I reach the last step

"Oh, no thank you." I think I drink tea more then I actually eat; I'm not complaining I enjoy drinking their teas.

"Then would you like something to eat? A sandwhich maybe?" Isa adds as she walks up to me and places her hand on my hair "Your hair is so soft, but you can't keep it so messy" she comments with a giggle.

"Thanks Isa but I'm also not that hungry. You three do so much for me already so don't worry about me." I say honestly as they all smile at me.

"Riku, your so nice! I wish you were my master!" Poppi runs and glomps me from behind. "Riku smells so nice~"

"U-uh..thanks?" I feel my cheeks heat up, normally you don't just tell someone that do you?

"Come now Poppi, your making sir Riku nervous." Anna states as she pulls Poppi from behind me; Poppi starts to whine causing Anna to giggle at her antics "She really seems to fancy you." Huh? She fancies me?

"I-I-I so do not!" Poppi stutters as her cheeks go red, coating her tan complexion.  
Poppi is the youngest out of the tree maids, even though she's a year older than me, she's a lot shorter than me. Her hair is as black as the night sky, her eyes light coffee brown and she's very active and talkative-I've notice she doesn't speak in that polite tone as Anna and Isa.

"What plans do you have today, Riku?" Isa asks as Anna continues to tease Poppi. "Well, the only thing I wanted to do was go to the library. I wanted to see if there are any books I can find."  
"Of course, would you like me to take you?"

"No, it's ok. I prefer walking better." Isa is always taking care of me and making sure I don't get lost or afraid-she's almost like mom in a way.

"Riku? Is something wrong?"

I jump back into reality when I take notice at the hand that's placed gently against my cheek. "You looked so sad, I thought something was hurting you. Are you sure your alright?"

I nod and give her a reassuring smile "Yes, sorry I kinda spaced out for a moment." I know Isa wasn't believing me but for her reason she decided to let it go. "Very well. Let me get you the map to help assist you."

"Thanks"

* * *

I don't know anyone who doesn't like the outdoors, it's so refreshing! And Britain's garden makes it even more beautiful. As I pass by it my eye catches the maze in the far back.

 _'I will go in there! It's like calling to me!'_ It was tempting not to go at that moment. But I knew that I had something much more important I had to take care of. ..

...

The differences between my town and this are high; there's people everywhere and mostly all of them greet you good morning, or in this case 'Cheers!', 'Hiya!' or 'How do you do?' it's a warm feeling I get whenever I answer them.

"Cheers to ya! How are you young chap?" A man with a round face and a round body greets me- I stop just to say hello.

"I'm good thank you, and you?" I greet him back.

"I'm fine, I noticed that you come from Sir England's place."  
"Yes, your correct." I reply with a nod. I found it weird how his bubbly smile quickly left his face  
"Are you another one of his maids?" Huh?

"No, I'm..." Think Riku!

"I'm a friend, I'm just here visiting him.." He nods so it appears he believed me _'Whew, that was a close one..'_

But wait.. why did he assume I was one of Britain's maids? Not only that he asked it like if it was something bad?  
"I'm sorry, you must be wondering what's gotten me so concerned.." The man looks both ways-as if hoping their are no eavesdroppers.

"There have been rumors, myths going on about Sir England.."

"Really? Like what?" I whisper back, what rumors could possibly be going on. This never appeared on the show. "It's been said how he has his home filled only with children, the three maids he already has, he's had them since they were 5 years. What? But maybe their relatives..

"But they could just all be friends wanting to help?" I try to assume

"It's not good to play Devils Advocate in a situation like this, chap" This man is so focus on believing this rumor that nothing I say will make a difference.

"Well, where's the proof?"

"What?"

"If these rumors are supposing true, then what proof is there. It's also not good to make up things that are not true." I always disliked those who come up with false stories on people. It's the same in school too; I had a rumored spread about me once and it was not good AT ALL.

"He used to have a small boy, he was supposing a new colony. Sir England took him in and at first everything was good and dandy, until the boy started to grow and wanted to adventure out on himself.

Wait a minute...

"England didn't want to so he would keep him locked in while he would do his rounding's. The boy eventually grew tired"

This sounds exactly like..

"There was a war between the two; eventually the boy-now a man separated from him. He's now his own man. This left Sir England in a depressing state and after 6 months he appeared with young Annalise"

N-No way..

"It's said that Sir England is very possessive; he's a good lad. He's got a good heart but his possessiveness doesn't let those attributes show out."

This is what happened between him and America; but Britain being possessive? I-I don't believe that.

"Uh, t-thanks for the information." I didn't want to talk anymore; I just want to head to the library as soon as possible. "Your welcome, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just felt like I should let you know-your rather young so.."

"No I understand, thank you for your concern" He smiles completely oblivious to how his words just left me. "Here, take a muffin. It's on the house!" _'C'mon Riku...just take it and walk away'_

"T-Thank you, sir..good day" I accept his gift and walk away; letting out a sigh that I can finally go to the library.

* * *

...Why is it that I can't ever achieve what I want?

What that guy had told me about Britain, left me with no room to look for any valuable information. I mean, I know he and America had a rough past but was that the reason why he got Anna, Isa and Poppi?

No, I think the reason is more deeper than that?

Ughh! "This is too much!" I complain somewhat loudly.

"Excuse me, but could you please pipe down. I'm trying to read" I lift my head as that voice was somewhat familiar and infront of me I see a man, with dark brown hair; a black tux, and with glasses reading a book. _'That man..he's..'_

"You know it's not polite to stare.."

"Ah! S-sorry.."

"..."

"..."

"...well?"

"Huh?"

"You are wanting to ask me something yes?" His Austrian accent is so sharp, I always enjoyed hearing it.

"Uh..I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find the Old England section." He doesn't meet my gaze as he turns the page. "Do I look like I work here?" He does have a point.

"No, s-sorry I'll find one.." I start to stand but he beats me by pointing "Back there, in the far right against the wall.." I stare at him in confusion. He finally looks at me and raises an eyebrow "Well?"

"I'm going, thanks!" I head towards the back wall breathing a sigh of relief once I'm there; I glance at all of the covers _'Wow..you can tell that no one checks these out anymore..look how yellow the pages are'_ I think as I'm going through one of the books.

"The Old English font is so enchanting, its remarkable.." I think as I trace through the large bolded letters.

 _'I have to maybe look for the magic section, or maybe Old English myths or folktales-I mean it's better to look at unnatural things when something unnatural occurs right?'_ With that in mind I go over a few rows where I come to a section of books with dark colors-they sure got the message across.

However, it's difficult to find which book to get when all of the titles are practically the same. _'Myths in Old England' 'Tales of Old English' 'The most disturbed myths and old tales of England' 'Superstitious reading of Britain'_

Everything is the same!

...

Ughh it's no use being frustrated at the unchangeable so I guess I might just read the summaries of the ones I feel are most important. With an even number of books in my hands I head towards the only table in the way back. "I guess I might as well look at these over." I tell myself as I get the first book and start reading the first chapter.

* * *

Hmm..

Although the information is interesting, it's not exactly what I'm looking for. All this book talks about is vampires and wizards, not exactly what I had in mind.

"Hm, I didn't think someone like you would be interested in superstitions.." Ah! That voice!

I look up to see Austria looking down at me, his slanted eyes looking into my surprised ones. "Oh um.."

"Why is a kid like you, so interested in the dark England?" He adjusted his glasses and looks at the stack of books "Now that I think about it, you don't have much of a British accent" He glances at my attire.. "And clearly you can tell that shirt is to big on you.."

"U-Uh..well" He's so observant, why does he care so much? "T-That's because..I'm a student!"

"...a student? And what kind of school allows students to search topics as mysterious as these" Stop asking so many questions! I can't tell him the truth cause I don't know if the guys would want anyone to know; but Austria sure isn't making things easy.

"T-That's because it's for a project, well all got to find something unique about the country we choose..a-and since I've heard that England is sort of a place of magic and mystery. I-I just thought..." Why does he have to stare at me for?

"The thought that your clearly lying is making me question you even more..." UGHH! How did he know!?

"MR. AUSTRIAA!" A female voice gets our attention; thank you lord!

"I'm here, you don't have to be so loud. Your in a library remember.." he says as a woman with light brown hair comes running up to us. "I was looking everywhere for you. I'm ready for us to go now."

"Did you find your book?"

"Yes, now I can finally make dresses, instead of having to buy some!"

"Please remember your are in a library, Miss Hungary." Miss Hungary? That's right! No wonder she looked so familiar-better yet she and Austria are always together..

"Mr. Austria, who is that boy?" Miss Hungary steps closer to me and in all a flash of a minute she's pressing my head against her chest "He's soo cute!" Austria lets out a frustrated sigh as he rubs his eyebrows together "Miss Hungary, please control yourself. Let go of the boy, your gonna make him dizzy."

"Aww, but he's soo cute, he looks like a doll! Can we keep him? Please Mr. Austria?" What? NO WAY!

"It appears that he may already be staying somewhere, but I do agree that whoever he's staying with has no sense of fashion if they've allowed you to wander like that." ...well that's not really Britain's fault **_(But he could have offered to buy me some clothes, I mean he sure looks like he has the money)_**

"Aww you poor thing.." Miss Hungary places her hand on both my cheeks causing me to look at her. "I know exactly what clothes would look amazing on you!"

"Miss Hungary, remember he is a _boy_.."

"But he can surely pass along women wear!" Uh..I'm confused right now.

"Um, I appreciate the kind gesture but I'm ok." I reassure them.

"Your ok dressed as a hoodlum? You should accept my generosity since I rarely give it." Austria states as he pulls out a card and hands it to me.

"This is where I'm staying, you are to come tomorrow so that I can give you something 'normal' if you don't I _will_ come to you." And by the look on his face I can tell he's not kidding.

"Ok.." Apparently I don't have a choice in the matter

"What is your name by the way?" He finally asks after a few silent minutes "Uh, Riku sir.." I respond.

"You don't have to call me sir, just Austria or Mr. Austria." he suggests as straightens his tie. "And this is Miss Hungary." She smiles as she captures me in another hug "Riku is such a cute name! You see? I knew you would be per-"

"Enough Miss Hungary, we are leaving." Austria adds as he starts walking away but not before glancing at me one last time. "I shall expect your presence tomorrow, correct Riku?" I quickly nod _'I don't want to upset him...'_

"Very well, good to know.." I stand there not knowing how to comprehend my situation **_(What in the world just happened?)_**

"Don't worry Riku-" Blinking into reality, I look at Miss Hungary who was not hugging me but still kept a hand on top of my shoulder "Mr. Austria may seem a bit intimidating, but he's a good man.."

"Oh yes, sorry I guess it was so sudden.." It's certainly not everyday when a stranger offers to buy you new clothes and to his place of stay.

"I understand, but I really do look forward in seeing you tomorrow." Miss Hungary is very bubbly and kind that I can't just say no "Yea, I'll be there."

"Good! Maybe you'll be willing to try on one of my dresses!"

"Wait wha-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Riku! Mr. Austria wait for me.."

"Please stop yelling..."

 _'Why am I always getting myself into situations like these..?'_

* * *

It was already a little late by the time I checked out all 5 books and started walking back to Britain's place. I still had Austria's proposal running through my head.

Should I go?

I mean, even though I appreciate Britain lending me his shirts-it's true that their way to big on me _'When my pants were being washed I tripped so many times Isa had to cut it and it looked like I was wearing a dress.'_ And I also want to wear comfortable clothing as well.

"Mmm, I guess I should I mean what could go wrong?" I conclude. As I pass by the village, you are able to see Britain's garden from far.

...Wait a second

If I'm not mistaken...

It looks like there's something over there.

"What's that?" I think aloud.

I can't make it out since its so dark but it looks like. A bear? Bears don't just walk around freely in Britain do they?

All I know is that its definitely alive since I see it moving. ** _(I want to see what it is and at the same time I'm afraid to see..)_**

 **"DO YOU SEE ME...?"**

Huh? What was that just now? I look around me hoping to find the source of that sluggish, throaty voice. There's no one around-but I know what I heard.

 **"HEHE YOU DO SEE ME, DON'T YOU?"** No..it couldn't be..could it? Slowly I turn to face the 'creature' over in the garden. It can't possibly see me can it?

 **"AHH~ THAT I CAN, OLD CHAP"** He does see me! I jump backwards as a reflex, there's no way! _(If it can see me, and hear me from what it seems...then I should go to it right?)_ I slowly start to walk towards it and even though I'm scarred I decide to ask it questions, but it beats me to the punch.

 **"I'M SURPRISED, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE ABLE TO SEE ME SO SOON.."** W-what does it mean by that?

"Uh..w-who are you?"

 **"YOU SURE ARE BRAVE TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION LAD..NO ONES EVER DARE ASK FOR MY NAME."** I can see why.

"S-Sorry.." I didn't notice I was infront of Britain's house until my legs came in contact with flowers; it looks like it's a lot farther than one would think..

 **"IN CASE YOU CAN'T TELL BY MY VOICE I'M A GUY, SO STOP REFERRING TO ME AS AN 'IT' YOU BLOODY GIT!"**

"Ah! S-Sorry!" I really do not want to anger him! The creature sighs as I see him move his arm, what's he doing? I have no clue.

 **"OTHER THAN THAT, IT APPEARS EVERYTHING IS GOING SMOOTHLY.."**

"Uh..what are you doing?" I decide to ask-if I can't know his name I could at least know his business right?

 **"NOTHING.."**

"Nothing?"

 **"JUST THINKING HOW I MANAGED TO SMUGGLE A CUTE CREATION SUCH AS THIS.."** Hmm? Is he talking about the garden?

Wait?

England is home to the mysterious and unknown! And Britain see's imaginary fairies and whatnot! M-Maybe this guy here is another one of those mystical things!

"I never thought I would actually see them..haha how cool!" I yell accidently; I was so into my discovery I didn't even hear the door open

 **"..."**

"And where in the bloody hell have you been!?" ..Uh oh... I turn and see Britain glaring at me. "U-Uh...I've been nowhere."

"Nowhere? You little lying wanker! Come here!" He charges after me and I quickly run pass him and into the house; Isa and Anna smile at me as they bow "Welcome home Sir Ri-".

"Thank you Anna and Isa!" I reply as I run upstairs, with Britain right behind of course "You little Git, get back here!"

I make it to my room and close the door **_(locking it of course)_** and sit on the bed. In just seconds theres pounding on it. "Come on out! Explain where you were!?" He sure sounds angry...

"I was in the library!"

"And what in blood's name were you doing there! I told you to stay here until I returned!"

"I-I wanted a book to read! Besides it's not like I left without telling anyone!" Why's he making such a big deal?

"You Git...THAT IS NOT THE BLOODY POINT!" Hi s outburst silences me, is he really that upset?

"Do you have any bloody idea how worried you left us? The girls figured you would have been back by supper! But your selfishself didn't even think about that did you, you annoying twit!" They...were worried?

I drop my books on the bed and stand slowly; I walk towards the door with Britain's words fresh on my brain. _'He said 'us' so...does that mean that he too was...worried?'_

I open the door and right then I'm shoved by a large force; blinking I notice that Isa was holding me..but wait? Is she? "Isa..? Why are you sad?" I ask

"I was so scared when you didn't come home for dinner!" she confesses and my eyes widen. _'I didn't think that they would be so concerned over me..'_

"Riku, it's not wise to stay out after hours. You had us all sick with worry." Anna says calmly but I can hear her emotion either way.

"Waaa~ Riku~!" Another force hits me from the back, this time its Poppi "I-I thought you left!" her cheeks were also wet with tears. Even though this is serious I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny you bloody twit! This is not a jousting matter!" Britain tells me. Wiping my eyes from laughter I look at him "I didn't realize how much you all cared, Honestly. I'm happy!" I reply with a smile.

Britain's anger turns to shock at that moment. "Happy? What do you mean?" his voice turns softer at that time changing the atmosphere in the room.

I look at Isa and Poppi who are still clutching on to me "With the exception of Anna, Isa, and Poppi I was sure you hated my guts" I say normally.

"W-Wha? y-your off your trolley! I-I..you w-wanker, twit, prat, git, plonk-"

"Sir Britain.."

"UGH! I-I don't bloody hate you!" He confesses as he looks out the window as if there's something amazing out there; his cheeks are red and he started to loosen up his tie.

 _'He doesn't hate me...?'_ I was relieved, I mean it sure means that it will be living with him a whole lot easier. "Oh? so you act like that by character, not because you hate me." I chuckle a little as Isa and Poppi finally let go allowing me to stand.

"Your just grouchy!" I add happily.

"What, I am not grouchy you bloody Git!"

"Come on, its nothing bad if you are.."

"I am not! Your just a little-sissy-girl!"

"Hey! I didn't insult you, why are you insulting me!?"

"YOUR THE ONE CALLING ME A BLOODY GROUCH!"

"CAUSE YOU ARE!"

"WHY YOU WANKER! I"LL SHOW YOU GROUCH!"

"OW! THAT'S IT!"

"UGH! RELEASE ME YOU GIT!"

"...Now, now Sir Britain please release Sir Riku's ear and Sir Riku please release Sir Britain's cheek"

"HE STARTED IT!"  
"HE STARTED IT!"

 **OoOoOoOo**

That night I sat on my bed rubbing my red ear, stupid Britain..I was just giving him a compliment. He's so uptight...

I look out the window and suddenly remember the events that occurred hours back "The creature!" I quickly get out of bed and head towards the window- to my disappointment it **_(he)_** was no longer there.

It wasn't all in my imagination was it..?

No, I know it was there, it was real...I spoke to him and he spoke to me.  
I make my way back to bed and lay down. "Hm, I wonder if I will see him again? I really want to know his name."

With that creature in my mind, I allow myself to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Oohh who's that creature I wonder..?**

 **Anyway please leave me your thoughts! I loved Riku meeting Austria, how will their meeting go I wonder..?**

 **Next Time:**

 **"Riku, I've decided to buy you clothes."  
**

 **...**

 **"I-It's only because I want you to dress fashionably, it's not because I want to, understand?"**

 **"That's the doorbell?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Sir Britain you have a visitor.."**

 **"What are you doing here Austria?"**

 **"...someone who was suppose to be where he said he would but wasn't"**

 **"...Oh dear."**


End file.
